My dearest friend
by heighway
Summary: Two years, after the cartoon Beetlejuice and Lydia are forced into marriage and must stay married until she dies but if they want to stay together they must confess they love for each other, will they ever will before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the frist chapter, enjoy.

To those who remember the cartoon Beetlejuice, two years have passed since the last episode, oh here cheeek it out for yourself and find out...

My dearest friend

1 chapter

As the newly awakened sun slowly rose in the sky of the Neitherworld, the city began its usual business, while some parts were still a sleep.

Outside the city, where a couple of odd looking houses stood - one that looked like a large bull skull with a garden that looked like the wild west - a small, odd-looking pink dog with hones on its head, wearing a light blue collar around its neck, was sleeping softly in its hut until it heard its master.

The monster from across the street came busting out of his house, smiled at the clear sky, and closed the door behind him while carried his guitar.

"Ahh…what a glorious morning," he mumbled as he breathed in the new fresh air.

Poopsie immediately ran out of his hut, but couldn't run far because he was chained up. He yapped happily before he jumped up into the air to catch his bone that Monster threw him every morning for his breakfast.

The monster sat down on a large rock, where he usually sat outside his house and gently stroked the strings of his guitar, making a soft tune.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh……I met her incognito with Merv Griffin; I can still recallllll that plastic she woreeeee, she was drinkingggg…"

Everyone who lived in the area immediately woke up from the sound of Monster's awful singing. They sat up in bed with their hands over their ears or pulled the pillows over their heads to block out the noise.

They moaned and groaned until they all finally got out of bed, wishing that they could just simple run out and whack that guitar over his head - if they weren't so scared of Monster's enormous height and strength.

At the Roadhouse, however, Ginger the violet spider, who was already awake, was in the living room working on her new dance step before her evening out. Her roommate, Jacques, was in the living room taking notice, while watching a new cook show on the TV. Their other roommate was still in bed.

Beetlejuice was lying lazily in his coffin bed, still fully dressed in his usual striped suit with a hung over after last night drinking at the Ghostly ghoul club.

All because Lydia couldn't go out with him, she was up to her neck in homework these last few days so he had to go and find thing to into tan himself until she has finished, just as long that he doesn't get himself into too trouble mind.

"Oh, Beetlejuice, are you up yet?" called Ginger from right outside his door.

Beetlejuice pulling himself out of his pit with a groaned from a splitting headache, "yeah, I'm up."

"Good because Jacques' cooking breakfast and he wants all of us to join in, so if you want some, you'd better get yourself out now," replied Ginger.

"Yeah, alright, whatever, " he called as he leaped out of bed and stretched his arms.

He scratched his head and his back feeling awful, his whole body ached with pain and his head now felt like now somebody was drilling something into his head.

He than later turned his head to look at the mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Suddenly he felt slightly better. Hopefully today Lydia would have finished her studying and all her homework, so she will be finally come over to spend some time with him.

Keeping that hopeful thought he than walked over to the door, opened it, and went into the kitchen to joy both Jacques and Ginger for breakfast.

_To be continued ..._

Chapter 2, will be on it shortly, I don't know if I'll be able to get it up before Xmas or not but I can promise you, I'll try to get it on as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2, pick up

My dearest friend Beetlejuice

Chapter 2; pick up

Lydia was in her dark room busy developing her photo films, unsure when Beetlejuice will be calling and since her parents had got out for the day. Her stepmother Delia, this morning had driven her poor father Charles mad again. By throwing away all of his best clothes and made him some new ones herself. Not being funny but they were enough to do anyone's nervous so Delia though he could do with a nice relaxing walk would do the trick in making him feel better.

So Lydia was left on her own to do what she wanted to do. After doing two or three weeks of homework and studying, she was relieved that it was finally all done and all she could to do now was wait until her exams.

Lydia felt a bit guilty on being away from Beetlejuice for that long but she was sure that he understood that her exams were important to her and he did say himself that he wanted her to do well. As much as it hurt her to be apart from him he kept away as he said he would so that she could concentrated without him around to distance her.

She hoped that he has kept out of trouble while she has been gone and that he hadn't gone and got himself eaten by any sandworms.

Moments later he appeared in one of her photographs with a smile, Lydia gave a slight scream when she noticed him in the picture.

"Oh! Beetlejuice," she said grinning once she had calmed down after the shock.

"That's my name, go on Babes. Say it again," he said poking his head out of the picture while gripping both sides of the frame.

"Beetlejuice!"

"That's it, Lyds. Say it once more," he said getting rather excited.

"Beetlejuice!" her voice echoed around the room.

The next thing there was a flash of light and the photo that Beetlejuice was in, floated around the room for a moment before it froze in the middle of the room. It shook for a second and then finally Beetlejuice popped his large head out of the frame but it looked like that he was having trouble in getting his body out, so he grabbed some of his hair and pulled as hard as he could until his body popped out of the photograph.

"Beetlejuice, couldn't you come out in a better way instead of making it harder for yourself?" asked Lydia smiling.

"Hey! It wasn't my choice of an exit. I can only go on what I can go by," he replied looking down at her as he straightened his jacket.

Lydia chuckled before she went up to him and hugged him. "Great to see you BJ," she said happily.

"You too Lyds," hugging her back. It felt so good to see her again he thought before he pulled away. "Hey! Are your parents about?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head and told him what had happened this morning with Charles. After hearing the story Beetlejuice couldn't help but burst into laughter. Lydia crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against her desk while watching him.

"It's not funny BJ. I think that's why father's nerves are as bad as they are, most of the time."

He frowned at her as he stood down onto the ground after floating about in the air. "You think so? Maybe you should try telling her that someday."

Lydia frowned at him, "and what? Have another lecture about how she needs to work on her artistic abilities? Like, I don't get enough of that already."

He chuckled, "so what do you want to do while the cat's away?"

"Oh! I'm not fussed really, have you got any ideas?"

He thought for a moment before an idea came into his head, he said, "Well, we haven't be on a picnic in a long time, do you fancy it?"

"Yeah, why not? But how about we have it at the beach? I mean we haven't been since that palaver over Caption Kidder," suggested Lydia.

"Sounds good to me Babes," he replied.

"So the beach it is then," she said happily.

"Great, I better go and pack some snacks for us then while you finish off down here,"

Lydia frowned at him in surprise, "What? You're not going to bring your own food with us this time?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "what the point Lyds? You can't eat any of the stuff that I eat anyway, besides it wouldn't hurt me to have normal food once in a while."

Chuckling with laughter, Lydia finally agreed to his plan on finishing off what she was doing while he got them some snacks for the picnic. With a snap of his fingers, he juiced himself out of the basement and upstairs into the kitchen.

A large picnic basket appeared out of thin air in his hand from the second he appeared in the kitchen. Opening the lid of the basket and juiced it to make it float in mid-air, he pointed a red tip finger at the fridge, freezer and zapped it.

The fridge door swung open and suddenly the loaf of bread, the tub of butter, and a half left over boiled ham from yesterday's dinner, a jam of mayonnaise. A load of vegetables such as tomatoes, a long cucumber, lettuce, onions, a red onion came floating out of the fridge and over to the side on the kitchen unit and began chopping themselves up.

As the bread cut into stripes, all the slices buttered itself onto the bread and then once they were buttered. They floated onto a large plate on the right side up while the other slice landed on top of the butter side, all the buttered bread did this as they pilled up on top of the other. This continued several times until Beetlejuice thought that there was enough for him and Lydia to share.

The sliced ham and chopped vegetables were put on to plates next to the bread and then finally they were ready to be made into sandwiches while the sandwiches were being sorted. He walked over to the fridge opened it to see what else he could take with them.

He zapped up a flask from out of no way; the top unfastened itself. He took out a bottle of lemonade from out of the side of the fridge door. Pouring half of it into the flask before putting the bottle back and then pulled out a delicious looking cake that was covered with a fine wrap over it.

It didn't look like the sort of baking Delia did so he thought that it could be from Lydia's grandmother. Not wanting it to go to waste he carried it over to the side, put it down for a second as he pulled open a drawer, reached in and pulled out a sharp knife while with the other hand he pulled the wrapper off the cake.

He cut the cake in half, juiced the one half back into the fridge and wrapped the other half that they were taking with them in foil to keep it fresh and then put it into a box, so that it didn't get squashed amongst everything else that was in to the basket.

Just then Lydia had come up from the basement and told him that she would wait for him up in her room once his finished doing the food, nodding at her before looking back to see if the sandwiches were finally done, and they were as well.

Floating up into the air and one by one each sandwich floated towards him and into the basket, piling up on top of the other. When the last sandwich had gone into the basket Beetlejuice closed the lid and then juiced himself out of the kitchen and reappeared seconds later upstairs in Lydia's bedroom.

"All set, Babes?" he asked smiling at her.

Lydia was sitting on her bed writing something on a piece of paper. "Almost done, BJ," she said tearing the sheet out of her note book.

Lydia went over to her double windows to shut her curtains and left a note on her desk for her parents to find so they wouldn't start getting all worked up wondering where she was. Watching her move about the room Beetlejuice suddenly felt excited and happy for the first time in weeks, in just a few seconds they been in the Neitherworld forgetting their worries and just having fun like they used too.

Turning around to face him to let him know that she was ready, standing in the middle of the room getting ready to say the magic words. "Though I know I should be wary still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly haunting I turn loose…Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!"

_Chapter3 will be on as soon as possible. I'm working very hard to get it finish but I hope that you're enjoying it so far…. _


	3. Chapter 3, getting hitched

Here we are, I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I had to do a lot of work on this chapter, a year and six mouths in getting it right so please read it and tell me if you enjoyed it, so then I'll know it was worth it or not, enjoy.

My dearest friend

Chapter 3; getting hitched

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Pushing open the door to the Neitherworld, Lydia and Beetlejuice stepped out of the door and then Lydia closed it behind them while Beetlejuice walked up the path. He sucked in some air, put two fingers into his mouth and blow out a loud whistle.

Loud enough for his trusty car Doomie to hear him from inside of the Roadhouse garage, instantly Doomie woke up to the sound of his master's whistle. With excitement he purred up his engine and as soon as his engine was up and running he shot out of the garage at top speed so that he actually flew over the hill and landed rather bumpily and came to a halt where Beetlejuice and Lydia were standing waiting for him.

Beeping happily to them and he flew open his doors for them to let the pair in. Once in Lydia put on her safety belt on and Beetlejuice put his foot down and then they sped down the road and into town.

After being cooped up in the garage for these last two to three weeks had made Doomie very high-spirited than ever before and he was causing his owners a bit of bother on the way to the beach.

He insisted on making a quick trip through the carwash, which upset Beetlejuice because as well of him getting washed he got his owners washed and cleaned too, but Beetlejuice soon cheered up when Doomie chased poor Poopsie all over town when they came out of the carwash.

Finally when they arrived at the beach Lydia paid for the parking and pleaded Doomie to behaviour while she and Beetlejuice were gone. Beeping his reply, Beetlejuice got out the picnic basket from the back seat and walked with Lydia down to the beach.

The beach wasn't full which was good news because it meant that there was more space. Once they'd found a spot Beetlejuice put the basket onto the sandy beach and juiced up a rug out of thin air, it floated lightly onto the ground.

Resting his wrist onto his hip as he stood and admired his handy work, Lydia watched what he did next. The lid of the basket flipped open and the food that he made flew out of the basket and up into the air, landing on top of the other, neatly onto their plates.

An umbrella appeared from in the ground and popped itself open; before he snapped his fingers once more and their clothes had gone and were replaced with their beach wear instead. Beetlejuice had given Lydia a new colour and styles swim suit and he wore his bony-patterned shirt and stripy shorts.

Lydia put on her black straw hat and sunglasses before she sat down onto the rug. Beetlejuice came down to sit down next to her; he laid back and very cheekily rested his head onto her lap, grinning up at her.

"I'm not going to feed you in case you're thinking about it," said Lydia looking down at him.

He grinned, "I wasn't thinking about anything to be quite truthful but come to think of it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea I haven't had anyone waiting on me for a long time."

Lydia was too much in a good mood to have a go at him so she simply smiled at him and helped herself to a sandwich. He took one for himself after taking a bit, the lemonade flask raised itself into the air, and unfastened itself and then two cups of drinks were poured out for them and flew into their hands.

It was a perfect day at the beach. Nearby was a group of monsters and ghouls playing headless net, where one of the ghouls got to use one of their heads as the ball and play like a normal net ball game. A bit further up there were a few creatures playing music while everyone else was dancing to it.

"Ahhhh!" said Beetlejuice breathing in the sea air as he slipped on his sunglasses from out of no way. "This is the afterlife don't you think so Lyds?"

Lydia smiled, "If you say. Oh yeah, while we are here, BJ. Don't go taking your head off this time. I don't fancy running into any more of those Head-hunters again."

He wrapped an arm behind his head as he looked up at her. "As long as that Captain Kidder doesn't spring up and send us on another goose-chase than I don't care."

Taking a sip of her drink, as she looked around the beach, Beetlejuice asked her about her exams, thought he wasn't normally interested in stuff like that but because it was Lydia, he would be interested in anything.

He was pleased for her that she was doing her exams and hopefully getting to do a lot of great things in her life which it was more that he ever did when he was in school. Mind you, he didn't have to do like what the living have to do when he was at school.

He had to learn magic and how to use his powers correctly or otherwise if he had done it wrong he would end up hurting himself as well as others. Sounds like a lot of hard work and not very exciting but it does have its advantages especially when you get to learn how to play pranks on people.

An hour or so later the relaxing at around them was broke by an awful sound of roaring motorbikes were approaching from somewhere. Beetlejuice sat up and then he and Lydia were looking around them wondering where it was coming from, and it looked like that they weren't the only ones who were looking.

Suddenly several motorbikes flew up in the air from behind Beetlejuice and Lydia. Causing the pair to duck as the riders yelled and screamed with excitement over them as they flew in the air, when they landed on the beach, they drove around the beach causing mayhem.

Chasing people on the beach and driving over their things while the owners were making a run for it, Lydia and Beetlejuice sat and watched the whole thing while people around were running past them, some went further down the beach to get away from the gang and the rest just left.

After chasing nearly everyone off the beach they drove around one last time before they skidded to a halt, as they did so with a huge wave of sand thrown up into the air and then a huge amount of it flew right on top of Beetlejuice and Lydia.

The pair gave a loud scream as they threw their arms up over their head before the load of sand collapsed down on them. The gang of motorbike riders laughed nastily at them after it happened and laughed even more when Beetlejuice and Lydia's heads popped out of the mountain of sand, spitting out of the sand that had flown into their mouths.

Beetlejuice yelled fury, "HEY! You Riders, what's the big deal?"

For a reply they laughed again at him. "Hey look it's the Beetlejerk," said the smallest ghoul of the group pointing at him.

The others chuckled as they decided to watch the pair. Fuming, Beetlejuice pulled himself out of the heap of sand, shacked himself so that the sand came off his clothes before he turned to pull Lydia out.

Once Beetlejuice had got Lydia out, the motorbike rider gang raised their eye brows and grinned broadly as they wolf whistled and glared at Lydia.

One of them asked who was the fattest of the group, "Hey Beetle, who's the chick?"

Ignoring them Beetlejuice turned his back on them keeping Lydia hidden as he juiced her red spider rode and black bodysuit onto her, making her a lot more comfortable before he turned around and gave all of them dirty looks. "Mind you you're on bees wax," he spit at them.

They gave aloud 'Whow!' and some chuckled with amusement, turning their head as to look at the other. "Touchy," said one of them.

"Your new girlfriend is she Beetle?" asked the other member of the group.

Lydia didn't like where this was going, feeling nervous was she tugged at his arm. "Coming Beetlejuice I don't want any trouble so why don't we just go, huh?" she whispered.

The rider in front of the group looked like that he was the leader of them all; he was tall, skinny and had green stuffy hair and yellow rotten teeth like Beetlejuice's. He wore a pair of jeans that were ripped at the bottom and had a bad tear on the left side above his knee. A dirty looking T-shirt and a dark purple vase, he had brown shoes with holes in them reliving huge toes with very over grown toenails.

"Oh taking orders from off a girlfriend, now that's a first for you aren't it?" he said with an awful smile, as the others snored with laughter stupidly.

Gritted his teeth together Beetlejuice realised a growled that sounded a bit like a tiger's growl; Lydia tugged at his arm with more force than she did before, trying with all her might, without much success to get him off the beach and away from the gang before a fright could began.

"I swear Babes, if they keep pushing me there's going to be trouble," groaned Beetlejuice clutching his hands into fists.

Finally managing to get him moving but slowly, Lydia turned for a quick gaze at the gang, that were still glaring at them with delighted. "And that's precision what I'm trying to avoid, please BJ let's just go I don't want any trouble," she said breathily.

Suddenly one of the bike riders shouted out something very rude, stopping them in their tracks, the lookout from the beach let out aloud gasp of shock and turned to face Beetlejuice and Lydia.

Lydia froze on the spot at his comment, staring wild eye at the ghoul in shock. She turned her head sharply towards Beetlejuice; the look on his face was as if he wanted to commit murder as his teeth gritted together. She released his arm and held her hands up in the air when she said, "okay!"

Stowing towards the bikes, Beetlejuice rolled grumbled under his breath load enough for them to hear him sound, "You're going to regret that cum."

The bikes laughed at his words, which made Beetlejuice even madder. He disappeared from view completely unnoticed by the bikes, only did they stopped when the ground beneath they feet began to tremble a few seconds later.

Clutching onto the bikes for supporter as they bound up and down in their seats, unsure what was happening, the bikes didn't seen to notice that a huge luck of sand began to raise like a hill behind them.

It was only when two of the bike riders turned their heads round to see the hill of sand, and to see to their astonishment the hill wasn't a hill at all. The huge lock of sand was in fact Beetlejuice, with a loud yelled of shock and fright Beetlejuice's sand form swooped down on top of them and them like a wave before they could escape.

Like a wave of water, Beetlejuice swooped them about into the sand and then spin about until they were screaming and yelling 'stop!' or 'I think I'm going to be sick,' it was only when their bodies sink deep into the ground and had only their heads sticking out of the sand, had they stop spinning.

Couching, spitting and slapping the sand out of their mouths, Beetlejuice reappeared in his truth form a few metes away from them and laughed back at them. "There see how you like being stuck into ground ha-ha-ha…"

"Oh! So you want a fight do ya?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around quickly to see that it was the leader of the gang, standing untouched and looked pretty much pissed off, that Beetlejuice had scooped his gang. Getting ready to pay him back, the ladder got of his bike and then walked up to him, stopping a few feet away Beetlejuice. He crackled his knuckles and gave Beetlejuice what was supposed to be a dirty look.

As Beetlejuice raised his hand up in the air, ready to Juice something stopped him. Somewhere far into the distance was a loud noise, he and the bike leader frowned with curiosity as they turned their heads towards the hills and listened and so did everybody else.

It was a sound of a police siren and it sounded like that it was coming towards the beach. "Ah! The Cops let's get out of here," shrieked the smallest member of the gang as he tried starting up his bike.

Immediate panic spread amongst the gang, the few who hadn't got off their bikes to join the fight, struggled to get their bikes started because they had got themselves into such as state, but they ones that didn't simple drove off as quickly as they could while the others who were off their bikes were running around like lost chicken.

Distracted by their screaming and running and riding on their bikes around them, the leader of the gang took the opportunity to give Beetlejuice a really good zapping before he made a run for it.

Raising his hand and like throwing a baseball, swung his arm and zapped Beetlejuice hard against the chest, sending him flying backwards until his body lowered to the ground and then ended up burying himself deep into the sand.

Lydia put her hands to her mouth and ran over to the spot where Beetlejuice was lying, hearing from behind her back the leader laughing hard and cold at them as he jumped onto his back and drove off.

Kneeling down Lydia yelled for him as she tried digging Beetlejuice out of his hole with her bare hands. When she had dug as far as she could she heard him groaning in pain (sounded more like as if he'd a headache) making her dig a bit faster, causing her thin arms to ach.

Three or four of them just about made their escape as several of the Neitherworld police cars approached the beach and like what the bike riders did early, some of the cops drove around the beach, hoping to stop any crimes or trouble-makes if you like, from getting away.

At the exact same time Lydia had finally managed to pull Beetlejuice out the sand by his collar and then when she had let him go, Lydia went to his side and kneed down to get him up into a sitting position. "Beetlejuice are you alright?" she asked loudly because of the police siren.

He raised a hand to his head and groaned again in pain, "yeah except for a splitting headache."

Shaking her head, Lydia quickly tried to get him back onto his feet so that they could make a run for it, but once she did get him on his feet. Several of the police cars surrounded them, blocking their chances of escaping, and then immediately the coppers got out of their cars, to grab the pair before Lydia could say the three magic B words to get her and Beetlejuice out of there.

Dragged them towards a pick up police van that had just arrived onto the bench, Beetlejuice and Lydia tried to fright them off but were unable to hear what the coppers were saying to them because the idiots were talking the same thing over the other but by the sounds of it they were being arrested for disturbing the peace.

Once Beetlejuice and Lydia were put into the back of the van, the doors were slammed shut behind them they were immediately driven off to the Neitherworlds's courthouse.

Arriving there minutes later, the doors of the police van flew open and immediately the pair were grabbed and then dragged out of the van by several of the officers and then were dragged into the building.

Bursting through the double entrance doors of the building, Lydia and Beetlejuice were dragged backwards by the arms, down this long dark purple and light blue tiled floor hall, which had lots of the doors that were a cold blue colour.

Lydia noticed that they weren't being taken straight to Judge Mental's old courtroom, having visiting the Neitherworld's courthouse many times in the past because of Beetlejuice's mayhem, because she had never been in this part of the courthouse before.

Wondering where they were taking them, Lydia turned her head to ask one of the officers just that or say anything; they brought them into a large room, picked them up and then put them into single chairs beside each other.

The moments their butts touched the chairs, two lines of thick ropes appeared on either side of them from behind their seats and then began to spin themselves around Beetlejuice and Lydia's bodies tying them to their chairs.

Struggling against the ropes, trying to release themselves from their imprisonment without success, the guards stood to watch them, grinning at their expense for a moment or two before leaving the room one by one.

There was nothing in the room except for darkness around them, and the only sort of light there was, was shining down from above their heads.

"Ah! Mr B-Beetlejuice and Miss Lydia, h-how nice of you t-wo to drop in," mumbled a voice in the darkness.

Frowning in shock, Lydia and Beetlejuice immediately stopped shrugging against the ropes and then faced the front; slowly a spotlight was beginning to lighten up the room but slowly.

As if it was tying to cause fear or some kind of affect amount the pair who watched the sighted, a very long table that was covered with a light purple table cloth appeared from out of the darkness, and several heads who were sitting behind the table facing them were appearing too, but their faces were kept hidden in the darkness only for a short while.

That voice sounded so familiar to them and the only person or creature, who they could think of that, had a stutter like that was Small Head, one of the Neitherworld's top Head of officers.

Indeed it was Small Head; the light had finally brightened up and relived the creatures' faces that were sitting behind the table facing the pair. They were Mayor Maynot, Little Miss Warden, and Scuzzo the clown, and Small Head and lastly Judge Mental, all grinned at the pair.

Beetlejuice chuckled nervously in his seat as he stared at all of them. "Hey! Hi you lots how it going?"

"Not so good until now, Oh! You've just made our day Beetlejuice, because from today. It's going to be the last time that you'll every break another law here in the Neitherwold every again Beetlejuice," said Judge Mental with a cold smile.

"But what we are you to do with you; we haven't decided yet, so I'm afraid we need to send you out until we have thought of a punishment." Mayor Maynot finished for him.

The others agreed, so Mayor Maynot yelled out for the guards to take them away for a moment so the five of them could make a design. The guards came back in but instead of them being un tieing them from their chair as you expected, Beetlejuice was tipped over in his chair and dragged out by his feet while two of them carried Lydia gentle out while still tied to her chair, until Judge Mental calls them back.

When the guards got them to the sell, the guards settled Lydia down gentle into the ground while others threw Beetlejuice in, sending him flying cross the sell until he hit the wall. Leaving a print in the wall of a shape of his body where he had hit the wall. The guards laughed at him as they watched him topple forwards onto the floor before closing the seller door behind and them locket it.

They walked off leaving one of guards to stay behind to keep watch on the prisoners were his collages go for their lurch break. The guard that was left behind to keep watch on the pair went over towards his desk, sat down in his chair and then pulled a magazine that was lying on the table towards him to read.

Unable to move because of her being tied to a chair, Lydia turned her head to look at Beetlejuice's slump form on the floor. "Beetlejuice, are you alright?"

"Owww… not sure." Stars spinning about his head. "Ask me later Babes…oww I don't feel so good," croaked Beetlejuice through gritted teeth. "Ooohhh…Like I haven't had been bashed about enough today."

After sitting in since silence for a few minutes and listening to the only sound of water dripping somewhere about in one of the sells, unable to take much more or the silence any longer Lydia finally asked, "what do you think they're going to do to us, BJ?"

He managed to pull himself up from the floor (still tied to the chair) and then hobbled himself over to Lydia to sit next to her.

"I don't know Lyds, but whatever they planning it aren't going to be good," he replied moodily.

○○○○

Back in the room where Little Miss Warder, Mayor Maynot, Small Head, Scuzzo, and lastly Judge Metal were sitting together, side by side looking at each other in a very business sort of way.

"So what do you think we should do with him?" asked Little Miss Warden at once in her child-like voice.

All of them looked blackly at each other, either of them hadn't had a clue on what to do with Beetlejuice because they'd tried and done almost everything, what if it's with in the law of the Neitherworld or not in law over the centuries.

"We could try melting him again," piped up Scuzzo. "I mean it almost worked the first time."

"What do you mean? The only reason why it didn't work because he got that brat to help him out," grumped Miss Wander leaning back against her chair with her arms folded.

Scuzzo pulled a sore face at her but didn't say anything.

"Hmm…w-well w-e could, but I don't think tha-at sort of punish wi-ll be fair on Miss L-Lydia," mumbled Small Head.

Scuzzo frowned at him in confusion. "Er…does it matter if we're hurting the lass's or not? I thought that's the whole point to this meeting, is to come up with an idea on how to punish Beetlejerk once and for all," he asked.

Judge Mental stepped in to speak before Small Head could reply, "I think what Small Head is trying to say, Scuzzo. That we can't really melt him because that sort of thing is murder, I say that if we are to punish Beetlejuice then it has to been with in the law, so we need to put our heads together and cause up with something that we can all agree on and know that it will work."

The others at the table nodded their heads in argeement.

"Okay let's see on what we got on him, I mean we need to take a back seat and think for a moment. What is Beetlejuice biggest weakness?" said Judge Mental.

The group frowned in thought.

"Well, we all know that he's afraid of sandworms," said Scuzzo.

"Aren't we all?" said Judge Mental impatiently waving a bony hand.

"Ah! I hear he isn't to keen on his young brother, Donny Juice. There are rumours that he always drives Beetle up the wall," said Miss Warden happily.

Small Head and Judge Mental both frowned at her with a proving nod. "Yeah that can work," said Judge Mental.

"Yes, b-but I can't see that la-lasting very long, can you? I mean M-mr D-Don-ny Juice m-might get t-tir-ed of him after awhile. I mean M-mr D-Don-ny Juice has an-afterlife to hims-self," muted Small Head afterwards.

"Ooohhh… Can't we not agree on anything?" Scuzzo growled putting his hands in his green thick curl hair and pulled at it frustration. "Look how about we just torture his little friend 'Lydia' isn't it? I mean she seemed to be he's only weakness. Yeah that's it, let's do it. He'll do anything for her not to be harmed, if we torture her for a bit to get him to swear that he'll behave and stops being an ass than we'll let her go."

"What?" yelled the three ghouls; Small Head, Judge Mental and Mayor Maynot all three of them gave Scuzzo a furiously look.

"Hey, it was just a thought," mumbled Scuzzo with a shrug.

Once they had all calm down they sat in silence, what felt like a long time. All in deep conservation, until suddenly…"I got it," gasped Mayor Maynot loudly making them all jump in their seats.

"What? What is it?" asked Judge mental.

"I think that you might have suddenly there, Scuzzo."

Scuzzo looked slightly started, "what? About torturing the Lydia, girl?"

"What? Oh-no, no. Not that, I mean… you're right about Lydia, being Beetlejuice's only weakness."

"Yeah, so what about it?" shrugged Scuzzo.

"Well, a couple of mouths ago I was running through some files at the Neitherworld's Mayor's Head Office cabinet and to cut a long story short, I stumbled along an old file mean that a couple of years ago Beetlejuice tried to marry the girl?"

The others frowned at him looked very confused, to what he was getting at.

"But wasn't that before Beetlejuice brought her to the Neitherworld?" asked Scuzzo still looking rather confused.

"Yes, I think we could do something that involves Miss Lydia," said Mayor Maynot thoughtfully

"What? Oh! You mean you're going to try and ban her from coming in to the Neitherworld?" asked Miss Warder excitedly.

"W-we can't do that," startled Small Head. "M-my god we'll have more p-problems than ever, I not just saying it b-but i-I like Miss L-lydia, she has m-made ma-ny f-friends here and it will s-simple make B-beetle-juice a t-thousand tu-nes worse."

Mayor Maynot nodded importantly, "I agree Small Head, but no, that's not I was thinking that at all."

"So what are you saying than?" asked Scuzzo angrily.

"I saying, let's blackmail him into marring her," said Mayor Maynot smiling widely at the others, as he put his banged fingertips together and then rested them above his chest.

The others simple stared at him with open mouths.

"What? Force Lydia to marry Beetlejuice? Yuck! What a disgusting idea," shrieked Little Miss Warden in disgust. "Who'll in they right mind would want to marry loser like him?"

"Exactly, and that's why it'll make the perfect punishment," grinned Mayor Maynot

"In w-what way?" mumbled Small Head in confusion?

"Well, he won't want to loss his best friend and from what I read in the file, Lydia wasn't to keen of marry him.

"But that was years ago," bellowed Judge Mental leaning on the table. "Her feelings for him might have change since then."

"I'm aware of that thank you Judge," mumbled Judge mental impartially.

"But how is that going to solve anything?" asked Little Miss Warden.

"Ah! Good question and I'll explain to you all now. If we force the pair to wed, Lydia would blame him for tying her to him and she will make him feel guilty for what his done," he said.

The others turned to look at each other, Scuzzo, Miss Warder and Judge Mental looked impressed with the plan, as they frowned and nodded their heads as if they had talked themselves into it.

"I-it c-cert-tainly sounds like a good plan M-mayor," compliment Small Head.

"Er… Hang on, how are we going to force them into marriage?" asked Scuzzo.

"Yeah, and what should happen, she doesn't go through with it?" asked Miss Warder.

Mayor Maynot shrugged his shoulders as he observed them, "if she refuses to marry him than we'll blackmail into going it, by giving her a choice to marry him or we will ban them from seeming each other we'll say that we will ban them from seeming each other again unless he marries her,

"And how long will she stay married to him?" asked Miss Warder curiously.

"Oh! I haven't thought about that," mumbled Mayor Maynot, after scratching his chin he said, "Well, unfortunately, because she is alive, it's impossible to divorce a ghost so I guess that she'll have stay married to him for the rest of her life."

There was silence again. "And you think that this sc will work do ya?" asked Scuzzo after awhile.

"Do any of you have any better ideas?" chuckled Mayor Maynot.

The other turned to look at each other. No, none of them could think of another idea and this seemed to be the only good one that they got.

Small Head asked suddenly, "W-when she dies won't be able to stay m-married to be in d-death, will she?"

Mayor Maynot leaned back in his chair before he shook his head, "no, you know the law, Small Head. You can't joy someone in death unless you're in love with him or her, and I can't see Beetlejuice ever confessing to something like that, don't you?"

The others shook their heads. No, they couldn't see Beetlejuice ever falling seriously in love, they thought that there was a strong possible that Beetlejuice might care deeply for Lydia as a friend and might also have a crush on her but that's all. You see, part of Beetlejuice's problem is that he gets confused between what is love and what is lust, and he has never been in love. That's what he always thought with some girl until he realises it, so none of them were sure if it would be any different with Lydia.

After sitting in silence for about a minute or two Judge Mental finally asked, "so are we agreed, then?"

The others turned to look at the other before facing Judge Mental again and nodded their heads.

"If we are going to do this, then we're going to have to make sure that there aren't any loop holes," said Miss Warder importantly.

There was mumbled of an agreement.

"Okay," said Mayor Maynot looking at his wristwatch. "Then we better get to work and fast."

There was suddenly a lot of hustle and bustling going on, when several huge heavy old books appeared out of thin air and then slammed down into neat piles, onto the table in front of them.

After spending two and half hours searching through books that contained laws and rules of the Neitherworld, some which were connected to the world of the living.

(To those of you who saw the movie, if you all remember Judo mention some about 'haunting houses,' so I guess that when ghosts and ghouls hasn't left earth to live in the Neitherworld than obviously there will have to be certain guidelines for what the dead can or can't do when they are stuck in the world of the living.)

While they were busy searching through pages in every book they had on the table, searching for things on what they could use and if they already had some ideas on, what they will like to do and it wasn't in anything of the books. They could make it a legal if it to suit them.

They made notes on what they have found, and when they came across on things some pages on what they couldn't do, if they were planning to use. Many grumped about it and wished that they hadn't made some many things that they used to do as punishment an illegal.

Scuzzo however, took a different approach to things, instead of accepting the laws and rules of what he couldn't do. He decided to ignore them. When he found a several pages, in three different books he'd been searching about against force marriages, he tore the pages out of the books, strewed it up into a ball in his hands and then stuck it into his mouth to eat them.

The others turned to look at him with puzzled expressions. "Just getting rid of the evidence in case the lass, asks," he mumbled between munching before finally swallowing.

The others nodded in agreeing before they continued on what they were doing, once they had finished searching through all the books, they gathered all their notes together and then discussed what they wanted the rules for Beetlejuice and Lydia to follow to be, before they could start drawing up a contract that the pair will have to sign too.

After loads of agreeing and disagreeing they finally came to a decision on what they wanted to put in the contract they could now finally draw up the damn thing. Small Head jinxed up a glowing white sheet of paper out of thin air and a bottle of pure black ink with a quill, he began writing down on the glowing paper everything what they have just disuses in less than no time at all, and then asked Judge Metal for his signature because he was head of law than any of the rest of them there.

Once the contract was drawn up, the five of them sealed a powerful bond of magic into the sheet paper to make it full proof for when Beetlejuice and Lydia sigh the thing, it will stand up for anything that that the pair have signed up for.

For instance the five of them have put in strict instruction for the pair to obey too.

"There, I think that it than," said Mayor Maynot happily.

The others agreed and then Judge mental turned in his seat, facing the double doors where the officers were standing, waiting outside. "Guards, guards bring Beetlejuice and the girl back in," he called.

○○○○

The officers went back to the sell to fetch Beetlejuice and Lydia, who were still tried to their seats, and brought them back to Small Head and the others. When they were brought back into the room the guards gave a quick bow to Small Head and the others before leaving the room,

Leaving a the pair Beetlejuice and Lydia to glare nervously at the back that the guards had just gone out of, before turning to face the front slowly, facing Small Head, Little Miss Warden, Mayor Maynot, Judge Mental and lastly Scuzzo.

All five of them were grinning widely at them as Small Head leaned forward in his seat slightly while the other simple leaned back comfortably. "W-we've reached a design said Small Head smiling.

"No wait, listen. It wasn't my fault," cried Beetlejuice desperate as he began to panic.

"It never is," mumbled Scuzzo.

"Yeah, so why don't you just shut and listen to what we have got to say?" piped Miss Warder.

Small Head titled his head slightly to the side, to look at the two who were sitting on his left before turning his head to right, looking at the others to see if anyone else was going mouth off before he leaned back against his chair and returned his gaze on to Beetlejuice and Lydia, "R-right like I was s-saying…" he began. "W-we d-decided on the pref-fect p-punish for you…"

"What sort of punishment? You aren't going to thrown him to the sandworms, are you?" interrupter Lydia.

"No, we aren't," groaned Judge Mental moodily. "Miss Lydia, do you think that we just spent the last two and half hours simple planning how we're going to throw him to the sandworms, do you?"

Lydia said nothing, for some reason or another. This did not make her feel any easier, if they weren't going to throw him to the sandworms than what were they going to do?

"Damn it all girl. Hey, I know that we're easily fooled but we aren't that completely clueless," grumbled Judge Mental.

"Speck for yourself," grumped Scuzzo.

The others at the table accept Small Head, raised an eyebrow at him.

"It would never work, for centuries we've threaten and have thrown him to the sandworms and it hasn't affected him," said Miss Warder simply.

"I-IF I M-May C-CONTINUE?" yelled Small Head loudly.

The others titled side ways in their seats as to space themselves away from him. "T-thank you, now like I was s-saying…" he paused for second waiting to see if anyone else was going to interrupted him again, but when nobody did he continued. "W-we have t-thought of his p-punishment, long and h-hard, and the only form of p-punishment t-that we seen fix, is that he gets m-married."

"MARRIED?!" shrieked Beetlejuice in horror.

"What?" gasped Lydia.

"Yep married," sneered Mayor Maynot happily.

"W-what?...and who am I suppose to be marrying?" he cries helpless.

The six of the ghouls at the table turned their heads to glare at each other before turning back to him. "Lydia," they said.

"LYDIA!" he yelled in shock.

Suddenly he paused for a second. "Lydia?" he said again as if he had never heard of the name before. His expression was completely black, as he started at the ghouls for a moment or two.

He turned his head towards Lydia; she looked back him with huge wide eyes as if she too couldn't believe her ears. "What? You mean this, Lydia?" he asked titling his head in Lydia's direction.

They frowned in confession but they nodded silently.

Beetlejuice looked back at Lydia again for about a moment before he faced the five ghouls. "Oh! Okay," he said calmly.

"What?" they gasped.

"I said okay. I'll do it," said Beetlejuice a little louder.

Lydia looked flabbier-gasped at Beetlejuice, she could believe what she was hearing, did he was actually agreeing to marry her?

"You're kidding right? You aren't seriously agreeing to go along with this?" asked Lydia

"Well, why not Babes? It seems a fair deal." He replied calmly.

"What?" they gasped in confession again.

They weren't expecting this sort of reaction, they were rather hoping for him to be upset about this design but instead Beetlejuice seemed to be fine with it. After spend all this time coming up with a plan on punishing him seemed to have failed them yet again. It was too late to change the plan now and anyway Lydia didn't look to keen on idea so there was still hope that their plan might still work.

"What if I refuse to do it?" asked Lydia at once,

Hearing the distress in her voice, Scuzzo sniggered, "then we'll have no choice but to ban you from seeing each other ever again."

Beetlejuice and Lydia gasped, "NO!"

"It's your choice of course lass, either you marry him or we'll ban you from seeing each other again. Ever, and we'll make sure that it'll still stand when you'll die Lass," grinned Scuzzo.

"But that's blackmail," shrieked Lydia in despair.

"Yeah, I know. Lovely, isn't it?" sniggered Scuzzo happily.

"But surely they are rules against force marriages," demeaned Lydia.

"Apparently not, Lydia we have already checked," cried Miss Warder happily as she grinned at Scuzzo, who smiled back while gently pattered his round belly, where the pages of that law were now stashed.

"How long do we have to be married for?" she moaned miserable.

Mayor Maynot stepped in to speak, "Well, unfortunately Miss Lydia because you are alive, it's impossible for you divorce someone who is dead, it's incredible to think that you can marry the dead but you can't divorce them. Funny isn't it?"

Lydia wasn't finding any of this at all amusing; as she leaned back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh.

Beetlejuice gritted his teeth together when he saw the stat Lydia was in, he didn't like seeing her so distress, he wanted to tell them specially Scuzzo to stop teasing her like this but he knew that if he started mouthing at them, it would only make matters worse.

"Look, can you let us loose so then we can discuss this properly?" asked Beetlejuice after along moment of silence.

The five of them turned to look at each, to see if any of them had objections to this request, when none of them said a word Judge Mental grant his wish. "As long as they don't try to escape then I see no reason why not," he said.

At once, the robes loosed their grip and then slid slowly back where they came from as they released their captures. Rubbing the numbness in her arms from where the robe had bended her, Beetlejuice took Lydia by the arm gentle and turned their backs to the five ghouls.

"Babes, we could do this," said Beetlejuice at once holding her by the shoulders, so that she was facing him.

"BJ you can't be series," whispered Lydia.

"Well…what choice do we have? I would rather do this than not see ya every again?" he told her.

Lydia stared at him, she didn't know what to say nor do, her head felt like that it was spinning because she was unsure on what she should do. Lowering her head slightly she took a deep breath and rubbing her aching temple while trying to get her head around the situation.

She was being forced to marry Beetlejuice again and this time it looked like she was going to become his wife.

Lifting her head back up, she looked into his pale yellow eyes for a moment. She didn't want to marry to him non-did she want to lose him. He was her best friend, and yet he was the best thing that had every happened to her, if she lost him she didn't how she would do.

She was making the most difficulty design of her life.

Lydia knew that this wasn't like last time when he had tried to force her to marry him, about two and a half years ago. They were strangers and back then she had been afraid of him because he had attached her and her parents as a snake the night before he tried to marry her.

Lydia turned around to look at the ghouls for a moment, before she faced Beetlejuice again.

"You do realise I'll be married to you until the day I die," she whispered miserably.

He nodded, "yeah I do, but think about it for a moment, and we could use this to our advantage. I mean no matter what happens yeah, I will never leave ya. Like get this all right if you forks every do find out about me they won't be able to stop me from seeing you cause you'll be my wife."

"I guess," mumbled Lydia.

"Good so what do you say Lyds, will you do it?"

Lydia gritted her teeth in frustration, "I don't know."

He frowned curiously at her, "is it because I'm a ghost, is it?

Lydia shook her head, "it's not that Beetlejuice, I'm worried that things much each us like what if they get sick of being with each other I don't want to loss what we have."

"Ah!" he said, "right, well I weren't worry about it Lyds. I'm sure that will never happen, I mean… okay we do have our ups and downs but who doesn't? We always sort it out in the end and come out smelling the coffins."

He grinned widely for a moment before he put his hands on her shoulders and the rubbed her arms, "but is that all you are worried about?"

"What like BJ?" asked Lydia.

"Like…are you not worried that you're throwing your chance of happiness with some guy if you marry me?"

"No, I have no worries on that snore, I mean it's not like I have guys queuing up for me or anything," said Lydia half heartily.

Beetlejuice pulled a face, "Babes."

Lydia shook her head, "look it doesn't worry me okay,"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that I'll do it," sighed Lydia.

"Sure?"

"Yep!"

He gave her a warm smile before turning around to face the five ghouls and then told them that they agreed to marriage.

"Good, now that's sorted, we can get down to what your conditions are," said Miss Warder.

"What?" said Beetlejuice and Lydia looking slightly puzzled.

Mayor Maynot grinned widely. "Yep cough before we wed you, we need go through with some guidelines on what you and Beetle will need to follow and then sign a contract to say that you agree. Thought that I better I should warning you first on what you are getting yourself in for before we do anything else."

Lydia frowned, "sorry I don't understand what you mean?"

"What does he mean? What he mean is missy, is that this isn't going to be just some marriage on paper," blurred out Scuzzo.

Lydia looked very confusion, "I pretty much gathered that."

But Beetlejuice didn't; in fact he wasn't expected this at all, maybe now he was having doubts on going ahead with this

"W-what do mean?" he asked nervously.

"Oh er… now how shell I put it? We're giving you certain rules to follow and then you and Miss Lydia need to sigh on this sheet of paper, to say that you two have agreed to them, because we can't take your word since you never do keep you word," said Judge Mental holding up a sheet piece of paper.

"Hey! Now, wait a minute, you never said there were any conditions," protected Beetlejuice.

Mayor Maynot frowned, "you never asked."

Scuzzo sniggered, "he must have thought that he was just going to get married and carry on as before."

"No, I didn't. It's just….I-I wasn't expecting….W-well you know? Straight forward," mumbled Beetlejuice.

The ghouls busted out laughing at his words. "Oh no, this is going to be an old fashion faithful marriage, meaning there not to be any affairs, for instance no sexual intercourse with none other themselves…" Mayor Maynot pulled a grin face. "No mistresses such as dating, no sexual count with anyone other than yourselves and lastly you aren't allowed to kiss anyone p- on the lips."

"Oh c'mon that's unfair," moaned Beetlejuice.

"Not our problem," said Judge Mental with a shrug.

"And what will happen if one of us does have affair?" asked Lydia.

That question was easy. "Then we will ban you from seeming each other again forever that's including in death in case you're wondering," said Scuzzo with a nasty smile.

Beetlejuice winked at the look on Scuzzo's horrible clown face this was turning out to be the worse day of his afterlife. "It could be worse, BJ," She told as she rubbed his shoulder. I'm sure it won't be too bad but you must have known that they weren't going to make this easy."

He let out a heavy sigh, "yeah I know."

"And I'm sure it won't be too bad," she said with a smile at him. "I guess that you're right," he smiled back.

Small Head then gave a little cough to clear his throat and quickly explained what's going was going to happen next; on how and where they were going to get married and then what will happen after that.

For instanced; the wedding, it will take place in Lydia's world obviously, to make it legal as well it would be in the Neitherworld and that it will be at Lydia hometown chapel. Judge Mental will be wedding them, Mayor Maynot, Scuzzo and Miss Warder will be witnesses and Small Head himself will be the pageboy in other words, he'll be handed the rings.

And now the most important information, he explained that Lydia's surname will changed, once Judge Mental has declared their marriage from 'Deezt's' to 'Juice.' Lydia looked fearful by this information, if her parents ever find out that she was they'll be asking questions on why and how she ended up married to him special, if they remember that it was him that almost broke her father's neck on the night she had first met Beetlejuice, about four and half years.

Unable to take any more of seeming her so distressed, Judge Mental explained none of her friends and family won't be able to find out about her marriage, of instance it her married name won't be on her mail, what with Beetlejuice being dead there had to keep certain things a secret. The information of her actually_ being_ married was only on her documents, so unless they will see these documents they won't be any other wives.

Her medic notes, driving licence and this new device what the living now use in today's world of the living called 'database'. So that every government in the world can keep an eye on the human poplar in their country and find out if anyone was a legal or not living in one another country.

Beetlejuice true identity would never be acknowledged of course, what with him being dead; they needed to keep that a secret because if the living got proof that there was exists beyond the dead they will have problems. So they will give him a fake ID, (will how else could they do it? I mean they can't bring someone, who has been dead for over six hundred years back to live.)

In doing so the living will only know Lydia is married, the rest of the details such as Beetlejuice's living age and so forth, will be taken care of by them. What with Lydia being so young they will be needed to make sure that the old bill won't be knocking on her door, to ask questions on why she has marriage someone who is old enough to be her father.

Lydia wondered how they will be able to do that without causing any and then asked him, Small Head gave a proving smile as if he was pleased that she was taking this seriously before he answered her question.

They will simply fake Beetlejuice's age up to certain time when she reaches the livings legal age that they will know won't cause them any problems, but then he also explained if any circumstances have change such as if anything happens to Lydia in that period Beetlejuice fake ID will be destroyed immediately because Beetlejuice is dead.

It seemed simple enough, Lydia and Beetlejuice turned their heads to look at each other and both agreed that they understood everything.

"D-does anyone h-have anything else t-that they like to add?" asked Small Head.

The others at the table, turned heads to see the other's expressions, it didn't look like that any of them needed to add anything else, so they all gave a nod and then turned to face both Beetlejuice and Lydia.

Small Head polite asked Judge Mental for the contract, when it was giving to him, he laid it out in front of him and then turned to the other way so that it was facing Beetlejuice and Lydia.

He raised a hand to indicate them to come and sigh it, they walked towards the table and Lydia was first to take the quill from him that he handled to her. She leaned over slightly and then asked him where she needed to sigh, when he showed her where Lydia raised the quill ready to sigh, but before the quill's tip even touched the paper Beetlejuice had grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Er…Wait a minute," said Beetlejuice holding her wrist still.

"Something wrong?" asked Mayor Maynot frowning.

"Yeah, I was just wandered what's to happen when Lydia time has come?" he asked them.

"Sorry?" they said.

"I mean will we still be married when she's dies or what?" asked Beetlejuice.

"Oh! Yes, hmmm… we have forgotten to menace that last bit," mumbled Mayor Maynot putting a banged finger to his lips.

"Well?" said Beetlejuice impractically.

"Well, it's complicated," mumbled Mayor Maynot with a shrug.

"What do you mean complicated? I don't understand," asked Lydia.

Judge Mental leaned his elbow on to the table and rested his chin in his bony hand as he explained, "it depends, on how you die for one thing, and don't forget Beetle that this sort of thing is all very personal."

"Yeah, I know all that but still you should be able to know if we'll remain married or not," said Beetlejuice.

"Hasn't Mayor Maynot just explained to you that it complicated?" said Judge Mental getting annoyed with him now, "I guess that it depends on how your marriage goes."

The others at the table turned to look at him when he said this; they wondered if he was going to tell them that there was a little more to it than that, for their marriage to remain as one they will needed to confess their love.

Lydia frowned, "what? You saying that unless this becomes a proper marriage, will remain married?"

"In a way as you put it, yes," said Mayor Maynot nodding.

"And…" began Scuzzo, everyone turned their heads to him now. "There a shim chance if it doesn't become so, you two will be separated for such time from the moment when Lydia dies."

The other at table widen their eyes at him when he said this, none of them knew this, Small Head, Mayor Maynot and Judge Mental very much wanted to ask him if this was truth or was he simply making it up, just to make Beetlejuice and Lydia squirm.

"What?" yelled Beetlejuice, "no, no, you're making this up."

Scuzzo shook his huge head, as his grin widened, "no, I'm not I looked it up and in case you're wondering how long you two will be separated for then I better tell you that it will be for some time, for about a century or maybe more so it depends."

Both Beetlejuice and Lydia couldn't believe this, first they were being forced to marry and now they are told that if their marriage doesn't becomes a proper one, they won't be able to see each other for about a century or more.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Lydia asked them in frustration.

Still amazed by what Scuzzo had just relived to them, they had misheard her until Small Head turned to look at her, "W-what?! Oh n-no, sorry M-miss Lydia there isn't."

Lydia pulled a snore face in Scuzzo direction before she turned to Small Head again; he quickly explained to her that he or the others could tell her anything else, none could they help.

Accepting that there wasn't anything else they needed to know; Lydia and Beetlejuice signed the contract, took a few steps back from the table and then stood there, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Right," said Judge Mental finally as he stood up from his seat. "Now, if you'll follow me, we will get take you two to Miss Lydia's home chapel."

Small Head and Mayor Maynot stood up with him and then indicated Beetlejuice and Lydia to follow them through a door on the other side of the room.

"Hey, they didn't mention that they'll need to confess their love for one another if they want to make their marriage permanent," squeaked Miss Warder, when the door had closed behind them.

"Probable because they didn't seem any point too, it's like what Mayor said the only way they will stay together in death, is if they confess their love for one another and that will never happen, so why bother mentioning something when we all know that we'll never happen?" said Scuzzo.

Miss Warder nodded her head in agreeing, "I guess so. Oh well, come on then let's go and watch them get hitched."

The pair got out of their seats and then began to make their way towards the door that the others had just gone out of. "Are you sure you aren't going to be taking a bucket with ya, Warder?" asked Scuzzo.

"Why would I need a bucket for?" asked Miss Warder frowning at him.

"In case you'll get sick later," mumbled Scuzzo.

Miss Warder chuckled before they went out of the door.

Coming out of the door and stepping into a large empty but dark room now, quietly as possible the seven of them walking into the centre of the room, as they looked around the place. Lydia couldn't believe that she was had just walked out of the Neitherworld and into her local church.

This was a new exercise since Lydia had always got used to saying Beetlejuice's name, when she wanted to 'go in' or 'out of the Neitherworld'

"I didn't know that you could do this do," gasped Lydia.

Mayor Maynot turned around to face her with a wide grin, "there are a lot of things that you don't know Miss Lydia, let's be honest."

Lydia blushed slightly.

"Can we begging with the proceedings?" asked Judge Mental, once the others had joined them in the chapel.

Small Head gave a nod, "Certainly Judge, "He turned to addressed Beetlejuice. "You and M-miss L-Lydia will n-need to get into your outfits, if you please."

"Do I get to have a choice on how we look?" Beetlejuice asked Small Head.

Small Head shrugged, "I guess so."

"Great," replied Beetlejuice, turning around to Lydia while rubbing his hands together.

By the snap of his fingers they clothes had change into wedding outfits, Beetlejuice wore the same suit that he had wore on the first time he had tried to marry Lydia about two and a half years ago. Red jacket and pants, black bow tie and creamily white shirt, but this time he was wearing his black boots instead of those flat white, slip on shoes, and lastly he had his hair combined back, making him look rather tidy for once.

Lydia, on the other hand wasn't wearing anything from her first marriage to Beetlejuice. Oh no, her hair was now in a sort of a small elegant bee hive style, on top of her head sat a pretty looking, silver tiara with small black stones in it. She had several red and silver beads in her fringe and to finish it off her fine thin red veil was pinned, under on either side of her bun.

She was wearing her mother of peal necklace that had a black crystal bat daggling in the front, what Prince Vince had bought her about a year ago before dating her. To match with her necklace she had daggling earrings that had two pure white peal beads above and small black crystal bat beneath them and another bead under the bat.

Now her dress was nothing like her other gown she wore the last time, it was a darker red than the other. This time her skirt was in A-Line: generally shaped like a standing letter A, lightly touching the floor on all sides, and had a cathedral (a cascading train extending six to eight feet behind the gown, for the most formal weddings.)

Her sleeves were in a Bell sort of style: the sleeves that are narrow at the armholes and wide and uncuffed at the wrists as seen in choir gowns, and lastly she had a Off the Shoulder: A neckline that lies gently hovering across the top of the bustling with the shoulders uncovered

Lydia looked down at herself to get a look at the gown that she was wearing, as she lifted the hem up from the floor and then gave a twill. It felt very elegant and it made she felt feminine in it, wondering how she looked in it.

She lifted her head up at Beetlejuice to ask him; but she didn't had to say a word because he had snapped his fingers for the second time, and then a large brass mirror had appeared out of thin air.

Floated slightly in mid air in front of Lydia, she couldn't believe how she looked when she saw her refection in the mirror. She looked gorgeous, get the gown was very much her style and it looked perfect on her, even her make up was done exactly how she liked it.

She lips were in fire engine red colour, her eyes were dark blue and her eyes lashes were brushed into perfectionist. Beetlejuice had many times Juiced her in the most amazing looking outfits that was very much in her style and taste, over the past four years but none of them could match up to this standards.

"Do you like it, Babes?" he asked nervous.

"Like it, I love it thanks Beetlejuice," said Lydia as she lifted the hem even higher to look at her shoes, her shoes were the same colour as her dress, with thin high heels and had holes in the front reliving her toes.

"Hey, no problem Babes," he replied smiling.

There was a sudden, "hem-hem," both Beetlejuice and Lydia turned their heads to Judge Mental, standing by the alter; looking slight unpractical at them, "when you are quite done? Maybe we can get started."

Suddenly remember what he meant, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers again to make the mirror had disappeared again before he held out his hand to Lydia; she took it and then the both of them walked together up the air to Judge Mental.

Scuzzo, Miss Warder and Mayor Maynot quickly took their seats where as Small Head took his place behind Beetlejuice and Lydia. Looping her arm through his, Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice to see if he was feeling nervous as she was just then as she took a deep breath before facing Judge Metal.

"Right" he began in a rather bored tone, "we are known why we are here today…"

Beetlejuice and Lydia rolled their eyes as they stood there; Scuzzo pulled a face as he leaned back in his chair and crossing his arms against his chest, Miss Warder leaned on her crossed her legs while gentle nagged her lollypop against her chin, Mayor Maynot clasped his banged hands together and rested them on of his chest.

"Both Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz are about to join together in whole match homonym, blur, blur. Do you Beetlejuice take Miss Lydia to be your lord wedded wife?"

Beetlejuice suddenly didn't know what the matter with him; his throat felt tight making it hard for him to speck, his hands were slightly sweaty and feeling hot around the neck.

'_Well, this is it. Once you have said the word there's no going back,_' said the little voice in his head.

'I know,' thought Beetlejuice as he bit his bottom lip. Oh why was he feeling like this?

When he had tried to get Lydia to marry him some years ago he certainly didn't feel like this. Well, that was because back then it was different, he wanted to get out of the Neitherworld and at the time the only way for him to do that was to marry a living girl.

After he met up with her several mouths later, after her parents moved out the Maitland's house because Delia couldn't stand to live the dull couple any longer and of course of the Sandworms incident. He realised that he didn't have to marry her any more and since then, he and Lydia have built a strong bond.

They have been through a lot together, he hadn't ever met anyone like Lydia in his entire afterlife, and she has certain turned his afterlife up side down. He acknowledged that since she's come along, his afterlife has certainly been a lot exciting; they are always having fun and a laugh.

She has even saved his afterlife from the sandworms more than once, always getting him out of trouble, and the one thing he thought was strange, was that she had a talent in stopping him stepped out of line, or when he did do something wrong she'll make him apology for whatever it was. Most important Lydia would never change him for who was and none would he change her. Why would he? She was perfect as she was, breath taking beautiful, smart and very talented.

Looking at her now as she looked back at him with those beautiful black eyes, waiting for him answer. So what was his answer?

It was to be…yes; he will marry her, if there was anyone he would want to marry it would be her, they were the perfect match and they will make a great team together.

Taking her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to face Judge Metal with a wide smile, "Yeah, I do."

Lydia gave him a puzzled expression it was as if she knew he had been thinking if he wanted to go a head with this or not but she couldn't tell for sure.

Judge Metal turned to face Lydia, to ask her the same question. "Do you Miss Lydia take Beetlejuice to be your husband?"

Lydia lowered her eyes lashes to hide the emotions in her eyes, when she gave her answer. "I do," she said in a clear voice.

Nodding his skull, Judge Metal then turned to face Small Head, and asked him for the rings.

'The rings?' thought Beetlejuice when he and Lydia frowned at Judge Mental, they had compliantly forgotten about the rings and wondered what sort of style they had jinxed up for them, blinking at Judge Mental before they turned to face Small Head.

Small Head gave a nod as he removed his hands from behind his back, he was holding in his hands a dark blue silk cushion with silver tassels on all four corners, suddenly there was a bright pale glow of light appeared on the cushion and when the glow of light had vanished, there laid two silver rings on the cushion.

One thick and the other was slightly thinner, presumably the thick one was for Beetlejuice and the thinner one was Lydia's. Beetlejuice and Lydia stared at the bands in amazed until Judge Metal gave an impatient couch.

"Er… Beetlejerk, you first," he said.

Frowning slightly when he suddenly realised what he meant. "Right, got ya," mumbled Beetlejuice, before he picked up the thin silver band from the cushion and held it between his fingers.

Beetlejuice twilled it about between his finger was if he was examine it, it was a plain band with only a tiny black stone in the middle. "Y-yes, i-it's pure silver," mumbled Small Head.

Nodding his head with a look of approval, Beetlejuce took hold of Lydia's right and then slid the thin band slowly onto her third finger, fitting perfectly into place. Now it was Lydia's turn, she picked up the other.

Twilled it about between her fingers, but not to examine it like Beetlejuice had done with hers, but to get a good hold of it, fearing that she might drop it because her hands were shacking terrible, but when she had finally got a good grip of it. Lydia took hold of Beetlejuice's hand and then slid the band into place on his finger.

Once it was in place, Beetlejuice and Lydia held hands and then waited for Judge Mental to finish the processing's.

Judge Mental straighten his back, and then gave a rather boring speak. "I now pronounce you Man and wife," on the last word, it echoed about the room. Scuzzo, Miss Warder and Mayor Maynot looked around the room in confession, the sky outside went darker as if a storm was coming, and the braches from the tree by the chapel was banging against the window from the strong wide.

Feeling rather frighten at this moment, Mayor Maynot stood up nervously from his seat and then fell back into his seat again when a bust of bright of light filled the room, actually binding them all.

The light itself was coming from Beetlejuice and Lydia clasped hands, they opened their eyes and watching their hands glow. They felt a burning sensation from their rings, making their fresh tingle. The feeling lasted only for a few minutes before the glowing light had finally died down and vanished from scent.

Wondering what the hell it was; there was another flash of light, actually blinding Beetlejuice. Spitting out several swears words, he shut his eyes tight and rubbed them before he opened them again slowly, they sting a bit so he had to blink several time until they were feeling better.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Beetlejuice angrily.

The room was filled with smoke as if the place was on fire, they could hear the others, Scuzzo, Miss Warder and Mayor Maynot were couching and spattering because of the smoke.

"Photo s-shoot," said Small Head smiling at them, holding an old fashion flash camera. The smoke came from his camera, for some reason the smoke wasn't bothering Small Head or Judge Mental at all.

Waving the smoke away with her hand, Lydia frowned in confession at him, "photo shoot?"

"W-well, its t-tradition isn't it? Couples get their pictures taking or pictured to remember their w-wedding day, so I took one in case you would want to remember this day."

"THAT'S FOR REALLY WEDDINGS, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Scuzzo, taking off his huge hat and fanning it about, trying to get rid of the smoke.

Beetlejuice pulled a face at him, "I thought that this is a really wedding."

Miss Warder was on her hands and knees on the floor, couching and breathing heavily. "Oh shut Beetle, you know what he meant," she shouted at him as she stumbling back to her feet.

"Well, we better be getting back to the Neitherworld before someone find us," began Judge Mental turning to Beetlejuice again, "Now, you two are married now and you are free to leave, so are you coming back with us are you going to stay here?"

Beetlejuice frowned at him for about a second, he was actually shocked to hear Judge Mental speck to him like that before he turned to Lydia, deciding for her to make the design.

Lydia looked back at him wondering what she should do; perhaps it was best for them to the Neitherworld and get to the Roadhouse.

She turned to face Judge Mental; "we'll come back with you to the Neitherworld, Judge."

Nodding his skull, he looked overhead of her to look at the others. Scuzzo got back onto his feet, still couching from the camera's smoke before he slapped his hat back on. Miss Warder and Mayor Maynot stood waiting for him to give the order to leave. Turning on the spot, Judge Mental was first to go through the door, instrumenting for the others to follower him out.

When Mayor Maynot, the last one to leave closed the door behind him the gateway to the Neitherworld vanished, and the chapel of Peaceful Pines was once again silence, and no one in the living will ever know that this was the chapel, 'where the famous ghost of the most had married the living girl Lydia Deetz.'

_End of chapter 3, hope you all enjoined it. Chapter four is on its way but you all will have to wait a little bit longer._


	4. Chapter 4, we're married now

Here's chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it, and later post me your thoughts on what you thought of it.

My dearest friend

Chapter 4, (we're married now)

Arriving back at the Roadhouse later that afternoon, Doomie parked himself right outside the house, and then flew open his front seated doors, to let his owners out. Beetlejuice and Lydia got out, without passing a single word to each other as they closed the doors behind them.

Lydia ran a delicate hand along his bunt before patting him gentle 'goodnight,' and then went over to stand next to Beetlejuice.

"All right Doomie off ya go," mumbled Beetlejuice, when he too patted him on the bunt, but a bit harder than Lydia.

Doomie beeped them 'goodnight' and then drove off into the garage.

As the pair stood and watched him disappear off into the garage for the night, before Lydia gave a heavily sigh and then bend down to lift the hem of her wedding gown up from the floor, so than she won't end up tripping over while walking, she and Beetlejuice walked off together towards the front double doors of the Roadhouse.

Throughout the journey from the Neitherwolrd's courthouse to the Roadhouse, neither Beetlejuice nor Lydia spoke a word to each other, but not because they didn't want to, but because they didn't have anything to say.

From the moment they left the chapel, they have been in a state of shock.

After Judge Mental dismiss them from the building, they went out completely forgetting that they were still in their wedding clothes, probable the reason for that is Beetlejuice couldn't be bothered to Juice their usual clothiers back on because there wasn't much point in getting rid of the evidence of they having just got married.

There weren't anybody about in the street when they came out of the building, which was a bit of a relief, but sooner or later everyone in the Neitherworld will know that Beetlejuice; the famous ghost of the most has finally got married but when that will be, they didn't know and to be honest they really didn't care.

At the time the only thing they had on their minds, were on Doomie. Suddenly they remembered that they had left him at the parking lot at the bench all this time. So they had no transport to taken them another way, Beetlejuice swore in angry and in frustration at the thought of it, after what he and Lydia had just indrawn all he wanted to do was go home.

When he had finally managed to clam himself down a few minutes later, both he and Lydia wondered if their own-self minded car was still at the bench or not, and what he's been up too while they've been at the courthouse, until they heard a familial sound of a beeping horn.

Turning they heads there they saw down the street there was Doomie, again he horned his horn at them, looking remarkable happily to them, but that was nothing to compare how Beetlejuice and Lydia were feeling, when he drove up to them at full speed to greet them.

When he stopped to a halt in front of them he like a dog, begged for a hug and Lydia was only too happy to give him one, as she gave him a sweet smile at him while hugging him. Backing away from her when he had his hug, he looked at them up and down; he in his own language, beeped in question on what had happen to them, and why were they dressed as they were.

Beetlejuice sighed and then told him that they will tell him some other time because now he didn't feel like explaining the whole to him right at that moment before he and Lydia got in Doomie. Once they closed the doors, Beetlejuice turned to look at Lydia, as she put on her safety beat and then lead back in her seat, before he started Doomie up and ordered him to go home, in other words 'The Roadhouse.'

Beetlejuice once or twice turned look at Lydia as he drove; she had her head down as she stared at the ring on her finger and a couple of times he was her fiddling with it. She didn't look upset nor did she look angry which perhaps was a good thing.

When they finally arrived at the Roadhouse, both he and Lydia were relived to be back.

He gave her a crocked smile, when they reached the doors of the house; he took hold of one of the door handles, and then pulled it open for Lydia to go in first. Unaware what was waiting for them inside, from the moment pair stepped inside the dark house and the door had closed behind them, there came aloud bang and a lot of other noises, causing the pair jumped in fright, they couldn't see what it all the noises were because they were blinded by flashes lights.

Covering their faces with their arms and keeping their eyes firmly tightly, as they turned their heads away from the flashing lights, they waited for a couple of seconds for their eyes to recover before opening them again.

When they thought that it was safe to open them again, and lowered their arms as they turned their heads to see what was going on. Immediately, Lydia's eyes widened in shock, where as Beetlejuice's eyes went enormous, as his mouth fell right open almost touching the floor while screaming, like a girl.

Beetlejuice's family were standing in front of them and I do mean his whole family. His mother Bee; father Gnat, his younger brother Donny. His Aunties; Lucy, Irma, Emm and Mildril. His Uncles; Victor and Sid. Jacques and Ginger were there too, smiling and clapping along with his family. It looked like they had thrown them a party.

Lydia and Beetlejuice blinked in confusion, why they were here and why they had thrown a party for them they wondered before they finally looked above them. "Oh no!" moaned Beetlejuice.

Above everyone's heads hung a large banner, 'To the newly weds, Beetlejuice and Lydia,' in large green letters.

Lydia gasped, "What?" Before turning to Beetlejuice. "How did they find out, so fast?" she asked him quietly as possible so that none of his family could hear.

But before he could reply, someone had put on the music to get the party started, and then as soon as the music began to play both Bee and Gnat went over to their son and his new bride while everyone else in the room began to dance.

Jacques went over to the food table, to have something to eat, as he hadn't had anything after coming back from his morning jog. Ginger was dancing with Donny, but she was soon regretting her choice in dance partner because as soon as Donny took hold of her by the hands, he lifted her up from the floor, to his chest holding her close, threw her up into the air, twilled her about and then later send her flying across the room, making her yell and feel very dizzy after she crashed into something.

Bee pulled her son into her arms and gave him a bear hug. "Oh Junior, we're so proud of you, we couldn't believe it when we read it in the evening papers that you had got married."

_So that's how they found out,_ thought Beetlejuice angrily. 'Damn Small Head,' he moaned against gritted teeth and then pressed his lips together to stop any swear words from escape his mouth while he leaned over his mother's shoulder.

Lydia was fuming too; Now, it became clear on why Small Head took a photo of them at the chapel, it wasn't because he wanted them to remember their wedding day, but for it to end up in the Neitherworld's papers, so now everyone in the Neitherworld knows she and Beetlejuice are married.

When Beetlejuice had finally pulled away from his mother's grasp, he stretched himself up right, and then stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets, "Do you still have the paper on you ma?"

"Why? Yes, dear I do, here…" said Bee happily, as she pulled from the pocket of her apron a rolled up news paper and then handed over to her son.

Beetlejuice thanked her when he took the paper from her before he unrolled it, turned it about up the right. He held it at arm's length, but low enough for Lydia to see, so that they could both read it.

The story of him and Lydia made the front page; there was a huge picture of them in their wedding outfits, in black and white colour, from Small Head's photograph. On top of the photo, in big bold letters the headline was titled; T**he marriage of Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz. **

Beetlejuice gave a loud snort of laughter before he looked at the bottom of the picture, to read what the article said; **At six thirty this afternoon, the famous troublemaking, Beetlejuice; well known as The Ghost of the Most, married the lovely young girl from the living world, Lydia Deetz, or should I now say 'Lydia Juice,' at the Neitherworld's courthouse.**

**Editors got wind of the story when Mr Small Head, Neitherworld's top law-counter announce, after reporting the mayor's new subjects for the day, that a wedding had taken place about an hour go and who the newly-weds were. **

**Editors were shocked, when Mr Small Head broke the news, editors at first believed it to be some wined up until Mr Small Head realised evidence of the marriage actually taking place, but unfortunately he won't comment on what reason this ceremony was taking place in the first place, or why now Mr Beetlejuice has finally decided to tie the knot after all the centauries. **

**The only thing we can presume, is that perhaps Mrs Lydia has capture his dead-still heart at long last, and all we can say is that we hope Mrs Lydia, the best of luck for the future because God knows she is going to need it, to be married to a jerk like him.**

**W**hen they had finished reading the article, Beetlejuice lowered the paper and then turned to look at Lydia in disbelief.

"Welcome to the family girl," said the tearful Bee, as she pushed her son aside, and then walked towards Lydia, pulling her into a hug before taking hold of her face in both hands so then she could place a small kiss on her check.

Unsure what to say to the women, Lydia simple hugged her now mother-in law back gently. "I never thought this day would ever come, to have my darling boy settled down to a lovely girl like you. Oohh! You don't know how happy we are."

Now, Lydia felt really embarrassed, and very much wanted to scream, as she gave his mother a shy smile before turning to look at Beetlejuice. He simple stood there, unable to help her on what to say or do as he shrugged his shoulders; he was just as much in the doghouse as she was.

My God, how weird was this? A few hours ago, she was Lydia Deetz and now she was Beetlejuice's wife. Celebrating her marriage with his family, perhaps she should be thanking her lucky stars it was just his family and not hers.

She said in a trembling voice, "I'm very honoured Mrs Juice."

"Oh, dear, now that we are family you don't need to call me that anymore," she said in a nave laugh. "Call me, Bee."

Lydia gave her a shy smile in response, before Gnat stepped forward to pat his son lightly on the head, "Well done, son. You've married a good one there," titling his head in Lydia's direction. "We wish you two all the best of luck in all your years of marriage together."

"Thanks papas," mumbled Beetlejuice flatly.

"So Junior, what made you decide to get married at last?" asked Gnat smiling down at them. "I mean, you must admit it's happened all of a sudden."

Beetlejuice gave them a grin smile before he put an arm around Lydia's shoulder, and then pulled her close to him. "Well, you two know how close me and Lyds are, so I finally decide to pop the question to her. Lyds said 'yes' on the spot and instead of waiting, we went straight to Neitherworld's Head of Office, you know? To find out how we can go about it, you know to find out if we should we marry in the Neitherwolrd's church or in Lydia's, so we can make our marriage legal in Lydia's world as well as ours."

Both Bee and Gnat nodded in understanding on what he meant.

"Once they gave us the information we needed. Me, Lyds and out witness went to Lydia' home local chapel. Got hitched and then we came back here to celebrate."

Lydia hid her confusion from her face, as she stared at him. She had to hand it to him, he was a damn good liar but why he lying to his parents on how they about married she didn't understand, once they are on their own she'll ask him.

Bee smiled widen, "you're just like your father, he wasn't one for long engagements either, as soon he asked for my hand we were married with in a week."

"So who were your witnesses?" asked Gnat curiously.

"Oh! Just some of the folk who work at the Head Office," said Beetlejuice shrugging his shoulders.

His parents frowned in confusion; by the looks on their faces they didn't have a clue, whom he was on about.

"Hmm…Small Head, Judge Mental, Mayor Maynot and Miss Warder she's from NeitherNeitherland encase you don't know, and Scuzzo," Lydia explained.

Bee narrowed her eye brows together slightly in confusion, "Scuzzo? I thought he was an old enemy of yours, dear."

Beetlejuice nodded in response, "he still is, ma. But because he does a few jobs for the Top Heads of Neitherworld, in he thinks his one of the Top Head of Neitherworld's law."

Gnat scratched his head in confusion, "if he is an old enemy of yours, why he was there as your witness?"

Beetlejuice shrugged his shoulders, "propel wanted to laugh at my expenses, I guess."

After Beetlejuice finished discusses his marriage to Lydia, Bee got her magnifying glass from inside her apron; grabbed her son by the ear and then pulled him towards her to inspect his ear. "Oh dear, you didn't get married with your ears like this, did you?" she asked letting go of his ear.

"MA!" moaned Beetlejuice, "Lydia married me for who I am, not for the state of my ears."

Bee shook her head, "it doesn't matter, dear. You're a married man, now. You need to start setting some standards."

"That's right, and maybe now it's high time that you start thinking about getting a job…" Gnat started pointing a finger at him.

"Oh no, here we go," mumbled Beetlejuice miserable.

When Beetlejuice finally managed to escape from his parent's constant nagging about being tidy, taking baths and getting a job. Beetlejuice took hold of Lydia's hand, pulled her through the crowd of his family towards one of the couches, and then he shockingly grabbed hold of her by the waist and pulled her down on his lap, while his family continued to celebrate.

He couldn't remember his family ever treat him the same way like they did with his brother, Donny. Dead or alive for instance his Aunt Irma and Uncle Sid didn't send him down the guilt trip like they did when Lydia first encountered them, they simple sat down on either side of Beetlejuice and Lydia, on the couch they were sitting on. Congratulate them, they did most of the chatting while Beetlejuice and Lydia sat there in silence, before his Aunt Irma hinted a couple of times drawing the conversation that he and Lydia should come over to invite them now that he's married.

Beetlejuice pulled a long miserable face before he buried his face into Lydia's shoulder and sobbed his long still heart out, at the very thought on going to River Schticks again, where his Aunt and uncle live. He hoped very much that Lydia won't make him go back there and (to those of you don't know why he doesn't want to go back there I'll tell you,) the River Schicks is river that tells the most awful jokes to people, which used to drive Beetlejuice out of his mind with misery, when he used to live with his Aunt and Uncle as a baby until he was finally old enough to get the hell away from the place.

His photo-framed, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Victor however were a lot nicer to him, than usual. They not once mentions how much they favoured his brother over him much to Lydia pleasure, she hated it when they ran him down this they did when she first met Donny.

Donny was worse than ever, he went up to congratulate the pair before reaching down and pulled Beetlejuice right off the couch, and into his arms and then gave him a rib-breaking hug. When he let go of him Beetlejuice he did his best not to let slip any swear words out, special what with his family around.

Lydia stood up from the couch beside him and rubbed his shoulder, whispering words into his ear to help him clam him down as she bought him back down onto the couch, before she addressed Donny, asking him what he's been doing with himself since the last time she saw him.

As the party draw to a close, Donny made a speech to the Beetlejuice and Lydia in front of the whole family to listen too, it was horribly sweet that Beetlejuice buried his face into Lydia's shoulder in bored, as he gave a low moan loud enough for Lydia to hear him, he wanted nothing more than to shut him up and then throw him out of the house. Lydia rested her head on top of his as she rubbed his back, as she too was getting rather bored in listening to Donny, she liked Donny but she just couldn't stand too much of his sweeties either.

Slowly one by one, his family said their goodbyes to both Beetlejuice and Lydia before leaving for home. Bee and Gnat were the last ones to leave and they before leaving they decided to nag Beetlejuice one last time, 'remember keep yourself tidy, dear' said his mother. 'And remember to what I said to you about getting a job, you're married man now so you'll be need to earn an income to support your wife,' said his father.

Groaning under his breath, Beetlejuice made them false promises about doing both of these things, before he reached up to hugged his father and bend down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

Gnat lifted his hat off to Lydia, "we'll see you round, Lydia." Before he went out of the door followed closely by Bee, she stopped on the doorstep to give Lydia one last big hug. "Do keep in touch dear and please don't leave it for too long, we'll love to see more of you," she whispered into Lydia ear.

Smiling softly Lydia whispered back, "don't worry Mrs…I-I mean Bee we will."

She did not look at Beetlejuice when she said this, because she knew what his reaction would be.

Finally waving his family off, Beetlejuice gave a huge sigh of relief, but it was nothing to compare to how Jacques and Ginger were feeling. Once the double doors had behind them, Jacques and Ginger went over, to collapse onto the couch with exhaustion.

Jacques mumbled to them about he would tidy up in the morning, as he leaned his skull right back against the couch. Ginger headed her aching head against his shoulder and was more than happy to stay there for the rest of the evening, she was still feeling sick after dancing with Donny and she vow not to ever dance with him ever again.

Grabbing Lydia's hand and then led her into his room, quickly he yelled goodnight to his roommates over his shoulder before he closed his bedroom door behind them.

Jacques was too tried to saying anything to him, so he simple lifted his bony hand up into the air and gave a pitiful wave goodnight before he dropped off to sleep.

Once safely in his bedroom, Beetlejuice realising Lydia's hand, snapped his fingers to finally change their clothes. He got rid Lydia's wedding outfit, replacing it with her black bodysuit and red spider poncho. His wedding suit had also disappeared and was replaced with his usual black and white stripy ones instead.

Sticking his hands deep into his pants pockets, he went towards his coffin bed and sat down on the edge of it before he turned his head to look at her, "What a day huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," mumbled Lydia walking over to sat down beside him.

"You know I still can't believe that we are actually married. Seems weird, don't it?" he said humourlessly but unfortunately it didn't lighten up the intendancy in the room.

Lydia hummed in reply as she lowered her gaze again to the floor. "I feel like that we've been jinxed into becoming Mr and Mrs Juice."

It sounded weird in hearing her saying Mr and Mrs, even to his ears, looking at her now, he was having difficulty into believe that thought after two and a half years of friendship. Lydia is his wife, _his_!

He frowned with confession with a grin on his face "How did you work that one out?"

"Well it was only four years ago, you tried to marry me the first time round, remember? It was a few days after you scream me and my family half to death, on the Maitland's upstairs leading, and now we've finally become Man and wife."

He narrowed his eyebrows at her for a moment, he than gave a light chuckle of laughter when the memory came back to him, "Oh yeah, now I remember." He chuckled, "God was it that long ago when it happened? I almost forgot about it."

Lydia giggled and then fell silent as she looked back down at her feet.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

Lydia lifted her head back up to look at him, she shook her head, "no course, not why should I be?

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if I hadn't started on that punk and just walked away like we should've done none of this would have happened."

Lydia frowned, "But BJ, I am much to blame for that as you are, I like you do it."

"I know, but I should have known better, as usual I never think of the consequence," he told her.

Lydia grinned, "That's because you never have cared."

He frowned, "True,"

"But it's too late to start blaming each other now, what's done, is done," she said.

He agreed with a nod.

After the long moment of silence, Lydia asked, "Why did you lie to your parents about how we got married?"

He raised his eyes in question, "What? Oh that, well you remember when you first met my Aunt Lucy and Uncle Victor, how they went on and on about me being such a disappointment to the whole family?"

Lydia nodded.

"I just wanted to make them think that I married you simple because you are the one," he told her, getting off the bed and once again he stuck his hands, deep into his pants pockets as he began to pace the room.

Lydia frowned in confession, "yes but why? I don't understand why you lied about us."

He let out a sigh; "You remember about a year ago, my Aunt Irma went on at me about getting married when you first met her?"

Lydia frowned in thought, trying to remember the details on meeting his Ant Irma and Uncle Sam for the first time; it wasn't easy to remember because at the time of the meeting Beetlejuice had got them into a spot of trouble with the law again.

"I'm having a bit of trouble in remembering the details to be honest BJ, I mean in case you have forgotten at the time you got me in trouble from entering that Competition in dressing as a human, when we met your Ant and Uncle," she said, smirking.

He slap a hand to his forehead, in remembering as he chuckled in laughter, "Oh yeah! Sorry, Babes. I've forgot since it was so long ago. Okay, the truth. My whole family have for centuries been nagging me to get hitched, and after all this time you have made their wish come true."

"I mean, look at the way they were tonight," he said, turning to face her stretching his arms out in the air. "For the first time in my whole existence, my whole family were actually nice to me. Now, as you know Babes, I don't normal do nice but I guess something it does feel rather good when your family aren't treating you like the black sheep of the family. Surely you could understand how that feels, Babes."

Lydia lowered her glaze and gave a nod, yes. She did understand because it was she had it with Delia, almost every day.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders, she looked back at him with those shadow eyes of hers. "Babes, from the day my family met you, they loved ya straight away including my Ma. I should also add that is very rate of my lot to do so, Ma treats you like the daughter she never had, which is something she's never done with my previous girlfriends for some reason," he mumbled.

"You saw their reaction when we arrived, they think that I married you out of…" he struggled getting the words out. "Well- you know…love."

Lydia blushed slightly; the thought of her best friend marrying her for love was quite in embarrassing. He thought so too as a slight dull colour appeared in his pale cheeks.

_Damn it, only Lyds can make me blush this much, _he thought.

"They don't believe in marrying someone for money or any other sort of contract deals. Well… not my parents anyway, (Chuckling) can't say the same thing for my Uncle Sid mind. So the point I making is that my whole family expect both me and my annoying brother Donny, to be married for _eternally _- if you like, and not to some lass who's just out for what she can get. Can you image what they'll be like; if they found out that I forced you into marring me? They'll never give me a moment's peace about it all, you get what I mean?"

After listening to him giving her his reason for lying to his parents, she finally gave a warm smile and busted in laughter, "alright then I won't say anything to them about you have my word on that score."

"Thank Babes, say now we're married does this mean I can get to kiss you now?" he asked rather jokingly, showing off his horrible green crooked teeth as he smiled widely at her.

She pulled a face, trying her hardest not to smile and be serious without much success. "Don't push it," she told him, poking a finger gentle in his chest.

He chuckled light, "so are you okay with this than?

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I can live with it."

"That's the sprit Lyds," he said happily pulling her into a hug.

Hugging him back for a moment until something shocked them, the skull like clock that hung in the living room changed loudly throughout the house, causing Lydia to look at her wristwatch.

It had just turned to eleven.

"Oh Gosh, look at the time," shrieked Lydia. "I need to get back, I should of being home about an hour ago; my parents will be wondering where I've done, if they find out I'm not there."

"Hey! No need to worry Babes, I'll get you back home in less than no time," said Beetlejuice taking her gentle by the upper arm and then with a snap of his fingers, they had vanished from his room.

End of chapter 4, I know this chapter short than the over, but it was all I could think of for this chapter but I hope you all enjoined it any way, the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5, Meeting familiar faces

**Here we are chapter 5. Sorry that it's taken so long but at last I got it done. Like chapter 3, I have added in some more familiar characters from the cartoon BJ. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but if you don't please post your reviews your thought on it please, thanks.

* * *

******

**My dearest friend **

**Chapter 5** M**eeting familiar faces**

Reappearing in Lydia's bedroom seconds later; Lydia breathed in the smell of her room, and slowly breathed out again. She turned to look at Beetlejuice, and was about to say something to him. When all of suddenly she heard her step mother Delia, calling from her down stairs.

"Oh Lydiaaaa…"

"Oh sorry BJ, I got to go," said Lydia

He waved an impatient hand at her. "Look, it's not a problem. I'll be here when you get back," he told her before he float up into the air.

Nodding with a smile, Lydia went out of the room. Remembering to close the door behind she then took off her wedding ring, and stuck it in her on another fingers on her left hand. In case Delia notices her ring and probable ask to have a closer look at it because normal Lydia wasn't one for wearing a lot of jeweller anywhere and there was a stronger possible that she'll notice that it's a wedding ring so to avoid any questions on why she was wearing a wedding ringer.

Once she got it on one of her other fingers, she ran her hands on either of her hip stretching her dress before she went down to find out what Delia wanted.

It was two hour later when Lydia was able to return to her bedroom again; she had just spent the last half an hour listening constantly rambling about her day while she, and her father Charles were struggle to gulp down her cooking. After dinner Lydia helped her father clear the table and load the dish washer before she went into the living room to sit with her parents for a bit until she goes back up stairs for the rest of the night.

Delia went to do her evening painting in the corner of the room that kept her quite for a bit, giving Lydia and Charles a chance to chat to themselves at last. You know stuff like-how were things were going in school, and if she was going to be doing another photo shoot any time soon, and if she had any plans on what she going to be doing for the rest of the weekend.

When she and her father had they chat, Lydia then quickly escape to her room because Delia had nearly finished her painting, and would then later ask her and Charles to comment on it. Not wanting to do so, Lydia got to her feet, kissed her father on the cheek, 'goodnight' and then went upstairs to her room.

Entering the room to find, Beetlejuice still floating about in mid air looking completely relaxed with his arms behind his head, and his legs crossed. "So what did Delia want?" he asked her when Lydia closed the door behind her.

"That dinner was ready," said Lydia, walking over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "It's a good thing we got back when we did or we would have been in trouble."

He nodded, floating down onto the bed to set beside her. "You've taking your ring off," he said, looking at her bare fingers that should have had her wedding ring on.

Lydia looked down at her hand, and then rubbed it nervously with her other. "Yeah, sorry about that but I had to take it off encase Delia noticed," she said. "But I'm wearing it on my other hand."

"Hey listen, I understand okay? It's just uh-I don't know if Judge Mental and Small Head are excepting you to keep it on ya at all times that's all, but to make it easier on yourself. Do you want to wear it around you neck instead of keep taking it off and on all the time?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah I think that would be the best thing."

With that he snapped fingers, and immediate a long thin sliver cling appeared in the palm of his hand, he picked it up by the clasp. Lydia took the ring off her finger and handed it to him, so he could thread the cling through the whole of the ring, wrap the cling around Lydia's neck and then fasten it.

"Thanks BJ," said Lydia, tucking the neckline that clutched her ring into her collar of her dress.

They sat there on her bed for a while longer chatting until something appeared on Lydia's dresser, where her huge mirror stood. "What's that?" asked Lydia, pointing towards her dresser.

Beetlejuice turned to his head in the direction, to where Lydia was pointing before he got up from the bed to see what it was. Raising an eye brown in surprise, it was a light paper brown envelope with his and Lydia's name on it.

Wondering what it could be, he picked it up from the dresser, turned backed to Lydia, went towards the bed sat down next to her, and handed it to her. "What do you suppose it could be?" she said, turning the envelope in her hand to see if there were any clues on the other side.

"Don't know open it and see," he said,

Lydia tore open the envelope by the side of the sealer, and tossed the contest onto the bed. Two sheets of papers fell out, and what appeared to be a strip of photo-film developer.

Frowning, Beetlejuice picked the papers up turned the about in his hands, the first sheet appeared to be a letter to them, and the other was a photo. "Ha, would you look at that, Small Head has sent us a photo of our wedding," he laughed, turning the photo for her to see.

Lydia took the photo from him to have a better look, whilst Beetlejuice read the letter out loud, **"****Beetlejuice and Lydia, sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to give the photo to the press before you left. It was Judge Mental last request in humiliated Beetlejuice to the Neitherworld, and anywhere here's the original photographer and film for you two keep, Small Head."**

After reading it Beetlejuice screw the letter up and threw it up into the air when it then disappeared, "hmmm…I think you better take it BJ and to keep it save, I can't leave it here encase Delia finds it."

"Yeah, sure no problem, Lyds. I'll stash this somewhere in my bedroom at the Roadhouse," he told her, holding the photo up. "But before I'll take it is could you do me a smaller version of this photo?"

Lydia gave him a curious frowned, "why?"

"So I can carry it around me to constant remind myself that I'm now a married man," he teased.

"Beetlejuice!"

"Alright, alright I just want one to carry around with me that's all, is that a good enough reason?"

Lydia giggled whilst shacking her head, "no."

Outside her window relived it was now nightfall, there was a half moon tonight as it peeked amuse the dark clouds and when the clouds did move, the moon it shined brightly in the dark sky, sound of foxes, and other animals that lived in the woods near by came out to hunt for the night.

Lydia walked over to her window to close her curtains, and when she turned back to Beetlejuice she pressed a small yawn behind her hand. It's been a long day, and Lydia was feeling exhausted all she wanted to do now was to go to bed and sleep.

Snapping his fingers both he and Lydia's clothes changed into the nightwear ready for bed, he got off the edge of the bed then went over to the left side of the bed. He had chosen to sleep in, "who would have thought that we'll be sharing a bed?"

Lydia blinked in confusion, "you've shared my bed before, BJ."

"Yeah but that's was different," he said, pulling the covers over himself.

"Oh!" said Lydia, "in what way?"

"Well," he said in a matter of fact of way. "We were just friends but now we are- you know married. We could now-" he paused; a wide grin appeared on his face as he looked at her. "Well you know-"

Lydia's eyes went wider when she suddenly realised what he was hinting at. Just then she felt her heart beating a little faster against her breast then normal at what his words, the idea of her and Beetlejuice have sexual intercourse made her feel all hot and bothered.

She was also unaware that her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, "if you're hinting at what I think you are than I should warn you now that you can forget it. There aren't to be no funny business between us, understood?" she told him seriously.

"I thought you liked my funny business," he teased looking up at her after he got into bed.

"Beetlejuice!"

"Alright," he said holding his hands up. "Alright I'll behave, you know I wouldn't really do anything that'll don't want to do."

"Yeah, I know. I was –just warning you," said Lydia, breathing a sight of relief.

Once she got into bed and pulled the covers over her, she turned on her side and then turned over to turn off her bed side lamp.

"Night BJ," she said snuggled down to get comfortable.

"Night Lyds," he mumbled back, lying on his back while staring in complete darkness at the canopy above them for a couple of minutes. He pulled a face, thinking before he turned to look at Lydia. She had her back to him so he had to sit up again and lean over her to see her face.

Clearly not to disturb her or give any hint that he was watching her as he looked. Lydia looked perfectly relaxed with her eyes closed and her hands tucked under her chin. 'It would be such a shame to disturb her now that she'd settled,' he thought but he just couldn't resist teasing her before he goes to sleep.

Running his stripy tongue long his top crocked teeth, he knew what he was going to do will wind her up but decided to do it anything since it was for a laugh. Beetlejuice lowered his head down her so that his lips were close to her ear when he whispered, "don't I at least get a good night kiss before I go to sleep?"

Immediate Lydia eyes flew wide open and then she rolled over backwards towards him, grabbed her pillow as she did so and repeated whacked him with it. Making him laugh in a fix while he tried to protect himself from being whacked by her pillow with his arms covered in front of him.

Yep, he thought while Lydia kept hitting his with the pillow. His marriage to Lydia is certainly going to be an interesting experience that he ever made in his afterlife.

Every morning Lydia would get up at crack of dawn to woke Beetlejuice, so Delia won't come in inexactly to find them in bed together, get change into their daily clothiers which didn't take up any time because Beetlejuice would simply juice to change what they were wearing. She then would stay with him until her parents have awoken and then she'll go for breakfast before leaving for school.

He didn't always go with her to school, but when he did. He'll disguise himself as Betty Juice, 'Juice' himself outside the front of the Deetz's house, by the gate in his usual girl's school uniform, and so they could walk to school together. Whenever he's at school he spend half his time pulling, and teasing Claire Brewster until he really drove her mad, and they end up scrapping outside in the school grounds.

When he didn't go to school, he'll be in the Neitherworld getting up to all sorts, such as dodgy dealing or do some stupid stunt to make a quick buck or two, but to give him some created he stay out of trouble. Maybe now, and then he would upset somebody but nothing to serious.

Somehow or another, Lydia still managed to make time for Beetlejuice, her family, and most importantly her school work. The best thing about being to your best friend was that she got to spend a lot longer with Beetlejuice than she did before she married him.

One the second week of their marriage; after another exhausting week with homework, and Delia contacted nagging about how needed to get out more, Lydia decided to go and have some fun with Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld together since they

Driving to the Neitherworld's sea ship deck, where the sea ghouls and monsters keep their ship racks for when they want to go out to sea, fish or whatever. They left Doomie in the nearest car park, and then went to get Lydia her swim gear. (The Kneecap's bar in under the sea and Lydia can't breathe under water so she'll need all the swim gear before she could go under the sea.)

Once Lydia was set up, Beetlejuice moaned and grumbled about how much he hated water before they jumped into the sea and swarmed right to the bottom where Kneecaps was stat. Beetlejuice knocked twice on the door so the ghoul on the other side knew that they were there and let them in.

Quickly opening the door then shut it behind them to prevent any more water coming in. Moving away from the door, once they were sure it was safe too. Lydia removed her mouth pierce before Beetlejuice had juiced her usual outfits onto her body, Lydia's black body suit and red spider wed pattern poncho, and get rid out her swim suit until they needed to swim to the surface when they leave.

Walking up to the bar together, Beetlejuice raised his arm up, holding up two fingers to the bar-ghoul in a silence saying 'two drinks,' whilst Lydia looked around the place. It was full of familiar ghosts, and other creatures that lived in the Neitherworld, whom Lydia and Beetlejuice have in counter other the last four yeas.

It had been a while since they were last down here, and she couldn't help notice that several heads were turning, and popping up from behind their handful of playing cards or from their drinks to look at them. No doubt, it was because they all were now looking at 'the married ghost of the most' and were having private joke about it.

When Beetlejuice and Lydia reached the bar, their drinks came slide towards them against the bar until they stopping to a halt once their drinks reached them, Beetlejuice picked up his beer leaned against the bar his back towards the bar–ghoul before raising his beer bottle to his lips for a drink.

"Ah!" He groaned in satisfaction to the taste, running his long stripy blue tongue along his bottle lip then snapped his lips. Raised the bottle up to see what brand the beer was before lowering it again looking at the stage straight in front of him. "I see that they haven't got rid of kidder yet," he mumbled to Lydia, thumbing towards the stage.

Lydia titled to one side to look, in deed on the stage wall corner, where they pit up sign to say who will be hosting the show, was a huge poster of Captain Kidder's name and picture hanging on the wall. "Why do they still keep him on when he's so awful?" she asked Beetlejuice.

"Because he's the only comedy we got, at least he doesn't charge much," grunt the bar-ghoul behind them whilst wiping up glasses with grumpy looking cloth.

They turned around to him. "But do you not loss customs? I mean, I would have thought folks would walk out because they hate the show so much," said Lydia curiously.

The bar-ghoul raised a bow at her, "you own a business do you little missy?"

Lydia blushed slightly before turning to Beetlejuice for help.

"No, but she does have more brains to run one unlike some I should mention," replied Beetlejuice pointing at the bar-ghoul. "And before you start shoot off, let me say that she does have a point. Despite you're not paying him hardly anything for his show; you're losing hell a lot of money in keeping him on."

The ghoul behind the bar shrugged his shoulders. "You think I don't know that? What else am I suppose to do? If I don't host an entertainer the putters, they will const scrap in here and in case you two haven't notice this place isn't build for frights. All it takes is for someone to send the other through the wall and then the whole place will flood."

Beetlejuice frowned sharply, "I thought you don't mind that sort of thing."

The ghoul now pulled annoying at face at him, "look Beetlejerk if you keep being smart with me…"

"I'm not," said Beetlejuice deferens. "I was just saying…"

"Yeah well don't," he warned, pointing at him with a threaten finger.

"BJ…leave it you're not going to win," said Lydia with a sigh.

"Why? Lydia, what a pleasant surprise to see you again," said a soft but depressing sort of voice.

That voice sounded familiar thought Lydia frowning slightly.

'No, it couldn't be Prince Vince,' she thought, turning her head to Beetlejuice who like her looked confused at the sound of the owner voice before she and Beetlejuice turned around to see. To their disbelief it is Prince Vince, a thin swallow faced ghost with spiky jerk black hair like Lydia's.

"Prince Vince! Whaw - like- w-what a surprise on seeing you here," said Lydia. "I mean…forgive me; it's just that we haven't seen you down here before."

Turned to look away from her, Prince Vince pressed a hand to his forehand ached his back into some awkward position, then began breaking out into one of his depressing poet sort of speaks. "Oh! After the fail of my rock music career, my existence at the castle is unbearable…"

"No change there then," snot Beetlejuice before taking a quick gulp of beer from his bottle, Lydia unable to help herself let out wide smile and an whiz of breath what thought to be a laugh.

Ignoring Beetlejuice's comment, Prince Vince stuck his rather long pointy nose high up into the air continuing his story in a poetic sort of speech, "so my servants, and Head Quarters suggested that I should perhaps try getting out a bit more…" he paused for a second to look at her. "Uh - you know? Different scenes, and greet new ghouls, thought it might do me some good."

"And is it? Doing you some good? I mean," Lydia asked polity.

He looked rather blank for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to say. He turned on the spot, putting a long fingered hand to his chest and put his other arm down by his side as he stared at the floor when he spoke again, "too be honest Lydia, I don't know what to make of the place, I mean the place itself wet, and rather gluey. The comedian Caption Kidder isn't very amusing other than that it isn't too bad."

"He's a fine one to talk when he constantly flooding his castle with tears and stormy rain clouds for his bleak moods," Beetlejuice mumbled in Lydia's ear.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I'd almost forgotten, I believe congratulation are in order," said Prince Vince with a little sad smile.

Lydia looked confused to what he meant.

"Your marriage to Beetlejuice," he said reading her confused express, before letting out a huge sigh of snore. "I can't say that I was at all too surprised when I was told of the news."

"Weren't you?" said Beetlejuice in confusion.

"No," sight Prince Vince. "After Lydia take down my proposal, I began to wonder if it was because she had a secret admire. Then a year after you turned down my proposal last few years, you remember that was when I decided to take up a career as a Rock Star music I noticed that you two have such a closeness. I got me wondering if the admire was you, Beetlejuice."

Lydia eyes wide in shock and her face went red with embarrassment.

Beetlejuice however thought the whole thing was hilarious, as he quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he busted out laughing into his palm unable to help himself. Lydia couldn't believe it, Prince Vince actually thought that she turned him down because she was in love with Beetlejuice, how many more do they think the same thing? Lydia wondered.

"Why helloooo little lady," came another unfamiliar voice from behind them.

Lydia and Beetlejuice suddenly frozen on the spot with shock, they turned their heads to look at each other with huge wide eyes. Why were they so shocked? Because they recognised it, the owner to that voice was some creature that they haven't seen in years, suddenly remembers on how they departed send ice shivers through Lydia.

They turned around to face the owner of that voice, slowly. As they did so, both Beetlejuice and Lydia were praying that it wasn't who they thought it was, but to Lydia's horror. There stood the dark brown, rather tall, cowboy bull, named Billy the Crud.

He gave Lydia a horrible smile, before taking off his cowboy hat off from the top of his head, then bowed to her.

Beetlejuice and Lydia met Billy only once when they paid a visit to the Neitherworld's Weston town called Tombstone, Scarizona, and the town at the time had feared him. They feared him so much that they desperate needed a shi and they departed it wasn't pretty.

"Who is this?" asked Prince Vince curiously looking at Billy and then turned to Lydia.

Putting his cowboy hat on to his head again, Billy turned to Prince Vince, to introduce himself since both Beetlejuice and Lydia faded to do so, "I'm an old friend of this lovely little lady here."

"Oh!" said Prince Vince frowning. "Funny because she's never menaced you."

Ignoring Prince Vince's last statement, Billy turned to Lydia again with a wide smile, "well- (giggling stupidly) it's been a long time since we've seen each other, and may a almost add that you look dashing as you did when I first met you

Feeling slight uncomfortable on being with in the same room as Billy; Lydia didn't trust him and for good reason, she wasn't foolish, and she wasn't going to let his got manners do so either. Why? Because she couldn't see how he could be forgiving and everything, especially when Beetlejuice had managed to stop him from marrying her and then later basined him from Tombstone, Scarizona for all eternally and was never allowed to return.

Well, that is a bit of an understatement because he could still go there, if he wasn't afraid that the forks that lived in the town would turn him into beef burgers. So there was that change that he might try to take his ravaged, she could be wrong but she wasn't going to take that change, Lydia stepped backwards to keep a distance from him, ending up bumping in to Beetlejuice.

Lydia quickly turned around to look at him, he gave a nod of understanding before he gazed back at Billy. She then replied in voice that she hoped was strong and firm, "thank you."

Like Lydia Beetlejuice was wary of Billy as well, he'd hadn't forgotten what he saw in that crystal ball on the sandy hill of Tombstone, Scarizona when Billy had drove him out of town. If he hadn't return to the town to stop Billy by a certain time he would have made Lydia, his wife.

It was the sight of how she looked, in years to come if she had married him that terrified him, she would have been living in some small dump in the Neitherworld with Billy. He would be sitting on his ass watching TV while she would cook, clean and raise his ugly looking brats for whole her existence. It was the sight of her in that stat that made him go stretched to town, and rescued her.

He took Lydia's hand gentle, and brought her body closer to him as if he thought that the closer she was to him the more she safer she'll be.

"What is this?" demanded Beetlejuice, furiously. "We came down here for a quite drink, not to be disturbed by familiar old forks."

"What's the matter?" said Billy smirking at Beetlejuice discomfort. "Afraid, I might do something to spoil your evening? Listen, I haven't forgotten about our score, and anyway I can't be bothered at the matter on fighting you."

"Why? It didn't bother you before when we met you in Tombstone, Scarizona," said Beetlejuice, hands on his hips while looking up at the bull. "And what you are doing down here, anyway?"

Billy raised his rather thick dark eyebrows at him. "Do I need a reason? And even if I had one, I don't see the need to answer to you, I may have been banish Tombstone, Scarizona for all eternally, no thanks to you might I all so add, but I am allowed to go wherever I go as I free; you aren't the sheriff now so get off my case before I do something." He threatened, cluttering his hand into a fist.

"You just try it," growled Beetlejuice about to take a threaten step towards Billy.

"NO! Beetlejuice please," plead Lydia taking him by the arm to stop him from doing anything.

He turned to look at her, "But Babes…" then he understood; the main reason they were forced to marry was so this sort of thing won't happen. Remembering what Small Head and Mental had told them, if they got into anymore trouble they'll be separated for whole eternally.

He gave her a small smile, and a nod. "So," he said turning back to Billy. "Why bother us at all?"

"You're the one who getting wind up over nothing. Not me," said Billy smirking at Beetlejuice.

"So how do you know Lydia?" asked Prince Vince unaware of the tension between Billy and Beetlejuice.

"I met this lovely lady in the Neitherworld's Western town of Tombstone, Scarizona," said Billy turning to Prince Vince.

"Really?" said Prince Vince with raised eye brows.

"Yeah, Beetle-juice and I were having a good old fashion cowboy dispute," explained Billy.

Prince Vince frowned in confusion at him; clearly he didn't know what an old fashion cowboy dispute was. Probable because Prince Vince hardly left his castle to find out what goes on in the Netherworld over then feeling completely depressed.

"Me coming into town to run the sheriff out of town and all…Oh forget get it," grunted Billy giving up on trying to explain it to him. "Anyway while I was trying to get Beetlejuice to leave town, this lovely lady was taking pictures of us, blinding me with the flashing of her camera," said Billy grimy.

Taking one step at a time as Lydia crept behind Beetlejuice feeling a lot safer than she did earlier, Beetlejuice could tell that she was growing more and more uncomfortable of this conservation. He took hold of her by the hand and gave a little squeeze to reassure that nothing was going to happen.

Lydia wondered rather or not Billy was going to menacing that he came so close to marry her until her worse fears were conformed. "It certainly was love at first sight," said Billy thoughtfully as if he had been dreaming.

"Which reminds me," he said shaping out of his thought and then looked down at Beetlejuice and Lydia. "I heard that you two had got wed some weeks ago."

"That's right," said Beetlejuce in a firm tone.

"Well, I can't say that I'm but you won her fair and square and to think that could have been us"

"What do you mean?" asked Prince Vince suddenly.

Billy rested an elbow onto the counter of the bar to demand the bartender for a drink, and then he turned around to face Prince Vince again while sticking one of his thumbs into the strap of his black leather beat turning to Prince Vince again, "after I had managed to run Beetlejuice out of town me and Lydia were about to get married."

"You were going to marry Lydia?" said Prince Vince in a high pitch voice, staring at Billy with huge wide eyes before turning to Lydia.

Lydia hide her flushed face behind Beetlejuice's back.

"Yeah, well… you didn't get the chance too in the end because I'd had managed to stop you in time, and anyways she's married to me now so why don't you just forget huh?" groaned Beetlejuice picking up his bottle of beer from the bar.

Billy smug smile grew wider as he glazed down at Beetlejuice without commenting any further, Billy could tell that if he wanted revenge for what happened inyears agoat Tombstone, Scarizona, than this was the perfect way to go about it. Complete humiliation.

"But - how? When did this come about?" asked Prince Vince. "I demeaned to know."

Billy raised his thick eyebrows at him, in a cool display of his amusement before turning to Beetlejuce; he looked like he was deciding rather or not to tell Prince Vince how he came so close to marrying Lydia.

Clutching his hands into fists by his sides, Beetlejuice gave Billy dark look 'don't you dare' sort of way.

"Well…" Billy began as he turned to take his huge glass of beer.

Lydia sank lower behind Beetlejuice to hide her face wish that the floor would open up from underneath Billy's feet and swallow him up where as Beetlejuice wanted nothing more than to Juicing him good.

"After I proposed to her she blinded me with the flash light off her camera to escape me, probable because she wanted to enjoy her last moments of freedom before we got married, then after a while she went missing. I thought the town were having hiding her so I went looking for her, once I find her. We discussed on where we wanted to go for our honeymoon…"

Beetlejuice pulled a face of distasted, when Billy menaced the word honeymoon. The thought of him and Lydia, on a honeymoon together actually made him sick to a stomach about it all.

"The little lady requested to keep her last name, and then we headed off to the church to go and make our vows until him…" Billy paused to thumb at Beetlejuice. "Stop us. We were just about to make our vows, and then he came rushing down the aisle to and ruin everything," he sight pausing for a moment.

"And to think we would've been celebrating our third anniversary in three mouths times," he finished.

"So all this happened when?" muted Prince Vince in disbelief.

"About two and a half years ago," replied Billy calmly. "Anyway, what is it to you if I was going to marry her?"

"Because sir," said Prince Vince sounding rather annoyed as he slammed his goblet fell of mead down onto the bar, then stuck out his chest as he looked up at him. "I too asked her to marry me and I would mean if you didn't calling her little lady. Its Lydia so please uses it.

Billy turned to gaze at Lydia, then back at Prince Vince in surprise and turned again to Lydia once more. "You certainly haven't be short for marriage proposal, little lady?" he said.

"Hey, would you two not talk about my wife as if she's not here!" yelled Beetlejuice furiously at them both.

The pair turned their heads to look at him; suddenly Beetlejuice felt his braver had disappeared when he saw the look on their faces. "Ha-ha…please?" he added sweetly.

Prince Vince looked his nose down at him for a long moment before he turned to puck up his drink from the bar again, "Yes. Well, why she chooses to get hitch with you? I do not know I mean it's not like you have much to offer her anyway."

"Hey, that's not fair Vince," said Lydia angrily, reappearing from behind Beetlejuice, and stood to glazes at both Billy and Prince Vince putting her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Beetlejuice, so I would appreciate if you didn't speck about my husband like that.

Beetlejuice felt an enormous mount of pride towards Lydia for speaking up for him, as he raised an eyebrow at her, grinning from ear to ear.

Billy snored, "why? The glum prince has I has a point; we could have given you anything and everything, so why marry him?"

Finding his courage return to him, Beetlejuice finally put his point to them both once and for all. "You think you could give Lydia everything when accepted for one thing," he said.

"Oh! And what will that be?" asked Prince Vince smirking slightly, wondering what Beetlejuice suspected.

"Happiness," Beetlejuice replied.

Lydia frowned at him in confusion while he continued. "Prince, I'm going to be straight with you," he said, turning to Vince as he said it. "If Lydia stayed married to you, you would have made her so depress that you make her want to kill herself…" suddenly a rope appeared around Beetlejuice's neck, and lifted his body up in the air so that he daggled in mid air.

Prince Vince gave a gasp of outrage, as he opened and then closed his mouth again unable to think of say anything to his defence.

'He looked very much that he wanted to burst out crying,' thought Lydia.

He hung in mid air for about a few seconds before the rope disappeared, and he put his feet back onto the floor then turned to Billy. "And you Bill you reckon you could make Lydia happy?" he let out a he laugh. "Oh yeah, she would have had a wonderful with you sat on you ass all day, watching TV while Lyds raise your ugly kids, and slave away cooking and clean until she'll go grey."

At that Billy lost his temper as stem escape his huge nostrils, and then began rolling up his sleeves getting ready to fight. "Right that's it you're asking for it," he growled, raising a fist into air about to punch Beetlejuice in the face. But before Beetlejuice had time to act, or Billy had actuality done anything. A headless ghoul came flying out from nowhere, towards Billy knocking him with such force that he was flown backwards behind the bar.

Frowning in confusion at what had just happened, Lydia glimpsed quickly at Beetlejuice before she turned around to see what was going on, and to her shock a flight had just broke out. Everyone in the place was kicking, punching and getting one another by the throat.

It appears from the moment someone from in the underwater hut, knew that a fight was about to take place they decided to get in on the acted as well. The moment someone made the first punch, sending someone else across the room, it gave them the green light for everyone to start.

Glass bottle went flying everywhere in all directions, slamming against other folks heads' the walls or on the floor. The bar tender had to ducked and dive to avoid from being hit as other things like chairs flew over and smacked up his full stock of drinks on the display counter behind the bar.

While all this was going on, it gave Beetlejuice and Lydia the chance to get away and quickly. Lydia grabbed Beetlejuice by the arm, and together they ran for the front door. Ducking their heads as they ran by until they reached the door, grabbing the handle Beetlejuice gave Lydia a few seconds, to get her googlies pulled over her eyes and put her mouthpiece into her mouth before he opened the door to let them out.

Once she was done, he pulled it open and a huge wave of Neitherworld's sea water came flooding into the place. To stop anyone from coming after them, Beetlejuice Juiced the door shut, and grabbed Lydia by the hand, and swam them to the service…...

* * *

**Find out what happens next, on chapter 6- but that will be awhile so keep a watch out and I hope you have enjoined it so far. **


End file.
